Hybirds: Charmed, The Next Generation
by 020whitelighter
Summary: One death, plus the holidays, you do the math!


Hybirds Book 3: Charmed: The Next Generation

Chapter 1: Reconciled Couple

At Wyatt and Chris' new house they are reading with H.J. on the side. Suddenly, their new Uncle Andy orbs in.

"I miss orbing."

"Hey guys, I need your help."

"Okay." Wyatt responded.

"Why do you think I'm so down on being pregnant?"

"Well," Wyatt began.

"I think we should ask U.C."

"Why Uncle Coop?" H.J. asked

"He can actually help!"

"You know, Chris? That's a good idea."

"COOP?" Andy screamed.

"Hey, Bro!"

"Hi."

"U.C.? U.A. needs help in why he feels down on the being pregnant thing."

"Well, I certainly can't, because my charges are calling." Chris said.

"And I got dumped with H.J.'s!" Wyatt said. They both orbed away.

"Coming on the journey, H.J.?" Coop asked.

"Why not?"

In a few moments, Andy realized that he was just nervous of being a father. He also remembered the first time he thought he and Prue were pregnant, back in high school. It was only a false alarm.

At the old townhouse, the three sisters covered Prue's eyes and boom she squealed.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you did this for me. I mean us!" pause. "If there's still any us."

"Honey, he'll come around!" Phoebe said.

Andy orbed in, grabbed Prue and typically made out with her.

"Wow!"

"I love you. I was just scared. I'm sorry." Pause. "Where are we?"

"Our new house!"

"Oh my god!"

"I know!"

Then they hugged.

Wyatt finally found H.J.'s charge.

"Daryl?"

"Wyatt?"

"Hey!"

"You've grown!"

"Yeah."

"Are you here because of Daryl Jr.?"

"Why? Should I be?"

"Well, he can orb."

"Excuse me?"

"He can orb!"

"Oh!"

Wyatt's cell phone rang. U.H. it said.

"Hey Uncle Henry."

"Hey I got a call from Daryl Morris. And"

"Yeah I know."

Up in the sky H.J. and Paulina are discussing what happened.

"Well, I was in class. The bell rang. Henry called my name and I turned around, lying about class. It was really lunchtime. He then orbed me to the Underworld and asked me to get a premonition. I saw the blood. I stepped forth and received a premonition, of Henry reading the words. When I came back he had already finished the line. Then he floated and blue lights came out. He lost his powers, I thought."

"Well, it did happen." The Elder said.

"You were the one who told me to go to the places I was most afraid of!" H.J. yelled.

"Yes." He said. Then another Elder came in.

"You told him to do such of this?"

"Yes, I thought it was good advice."

"We discussed that that area was to be off limits unless any purpose would be taken. It wasn't to be revealed to Whitelighters under the age of 18. YOU DROVE HIME THERE!"

"I-I- Well that's preposterous!"

"No what's preposterous is you!" he paused and looked at Henry. "Henry Jr. Mitchell, I apologize on behalf of the Whitelighter community. Paulina Halliwell Webster, we are sorry for your inconvenience." He said waving his hand orbing them out.

They orbed in the manor.

"Sorry Henry, but I need to head home."

"Go!"

She LT'd out.

Billie projected in.

"Hey."

"Hey!"

"So!"

"Okay, I lost my powers, and they," he said pointing up "are trying to fix it."

"Maybe you should look in the Book of Shadows for a 'return a witch's powers' spell."

"You know? That was a good idea."

"I was kidding!"

He went running up the stairs. Billie ran after him trying to stop him.

"H.J., STOP!"

"WHAT??"

"I AM IN ASTRAL MODE! I'M IN YOUR MOM'S HOUSE!"

He softened up and still went for the book.

"I'm still going to look."

"Fine! I'm coming with you."

They found the book on the pedestal and he searched through it.

"There's only a spell to take a witch's powers."

"Good! Let's go!"

"Nope!"

"Why?"

"You're with me. And I can reword it."

"Okay, _This witch's power cannot fight,  
The lure of evil's magic might,  
Before my powers line in hell,  
Remove the powers of Henry Jr. Matthews-Mitchell._"

Nothing.

"Maybe it should be read by a different which." He said taking the book to Billie.

"OH NO!"

"Please?"

"Fine." She took the book. "I'm re-rewording it."

"_This witch's power cannot fight,  
The lure of evil's magic might,  
Before his powers line in hell,  
Remove the powers of H.J. Halliwell." _

Nothing.

"You know? My name isn't HALLIWELL."

"Yeah, well you're Halliwell blood."

"Whatever."

"Okay, sorry, bye!" then she faded away.

"This is a piece of shit!"

At the point of explanation to Daryl Jr., Daryl senior got a call.

"Daryl here."

"Hi honey."

"Felicia!"

"Mom's here?"

"No, but don't-"

"MOM!"

Felicia appeared in front of her son.

"D.J.? I WAS IN A MEETING!"

"Oh man." Wyatt said.

Chapter 2: The Boys

"A meeting? Well, where's D.J.?"

"He's with his friends at the office!"

"Wyatt can you do something about this?"

"Yeah, let's just go to the manor and you can re-meet the family."

"Good. What about D.J.?"

"I'LL GET HIM!" Dillon orbed out.

"Shit! Where'd that boy go?"

"I'll follow him."

"What about us?" Felecia said.

"I'll orb you there." He waved his hands and they were gone.

At the manor Daryl and Felicia orbed in front of the kitchen where Piper was making dinner.

"AHHHHH!"

"Ahhhh!" Felicia yelled back looking at the blood Piper accidentally cut herself with.

"Piper, are you okay?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, you guys just scared me."

A demon appeared.

"Get down!" she said throwing the knife at the demon. He burst into flames.

"Alright! WYATT!" she called.

"He won't answer." Felicia said.

"He's kinda working on our dilemma." Daryl added.

"Oh, okay, CHRIS!"

"Yes, mom?"

"Chris! It's me. Oh, wait. You were just a baby when I left."

"Chris, this is Daryl, now heal me!"

"I can't heal remember."

"Right!" pause "Paige!"

"Piper!" pause "DARYL, FELICIA!"

"Hey!" they both said.

"WAIT! BLEEDING WOMAN, HERE! HEAL ME!"

Paige walked over and healed her.

"Oka-"

Wyatt orbed in with the children.

"Alright, family meeting. Oh and expect calls just say I'm a cousin. That's what I told the parents."

"My babies!" Felicia said.

"Okay, Paige. Round your family."

"Chris and Wyatt, everybody else."

In an instant they all went.

"Paige!"

"What?"

"H.J.'s already here."

"Okay, bye now!" pause, she turned to the couple. "I'll be back, tootles."

"I see you guys haven't changed."

"No, actually, we have!"

"How?"

"Prue."

Cough, cough. "Prue?" he said trying to swallow the rest of the water he hasn't spit out.

"Who's Prue?"

"Are oldest sister."

"Oh, _the_ Prue?"

"Yes."

"Kids, why don't you go and meet Henry Jr." pause "It seems juniors happen a lot."

A half-an- hour later the family and friends met up in Andy and Prue's new house. Andy and Daryl were surprised to see each other.

"DUDE!" Andy said.

"DOG!" Daryl said in reply

"How've you been."

"Good, took over your job."

"Yeah."

"You?"

"Whitelighter."

"Oh."

"Okay, Roll Call and powers." Piper yelled.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, force fields, Pyrokinesis, telekinesis, astral projection, temporal stasis, orbing, telekinetic orbing, invisibility, healing, levitation, and Glamouring. And sensing."

"Chris Perry Halliwell, lighting bolts, telepathy, telekinesis, telekinetic orbing, orbing, Glamouring, sensing, and levitation."

"Melinda Prudence Halliwell, temporal stasis, molecular combustion, and Cyrokinesis."

"Henry Jr. Sam Matthews-Mitchell, I had the power of animation, projection into other dimensions, telekinesis, orbing, telekinetic orbing, invisibility, levitation, healing, Glamouring and sensing."

"Patience Warren Halliwell-Webster, empathy, premonition, time travel, teleportation, and fighting skills."

"Paulina Warren Halliwell-Webster, flying, premonition, limited empathy, time travel, teleportation, and fighting skills."

"Porter Warren Halliwell-Webster, electro kinesis, premonition, time travel, and teleportation."

"Pamela Jr. Samantha Matthews- Mitchell, telepathy, telekinesis, mind blasts, invisibility, orbing, telekinetic orbing, healing, and sensing."

"Patricia Jr. Samantha Matthews- Mitchell, telepathy, telekinesis, mind blasts, invisibility, orbing, telekinetic orbing, healing, and sensing."

"Billie Jenkins, telekinesis and astral projection."

"Hawk, demon and witch, plant and earth manipulation and shimmering."

"Phoenix, same as him, reverses of anything magical."

"Robin, same as them, manipulation of water and shimmering."

"Canary, same, and Pyrokinesis and shimmering."

"Raven, same, and air and wind manipulation and shimmering."

"Ah, lovely. I wish you wouldn't have said that in front of my son." Sheila said.

"Okay, I have the spell now." Phoebe said bring the book up.

She gave it to H.J., Dillon was standing right in front of him.

"_Powers of the witches rise  
Course unseen accuse the skies  
Come to me who call you near  
Come to me and settle here" _

Nothing.

"DAMN IT!"

"Hey!" Henry senior said.

Elder Odin orbed in.

"Odin?" Chris asked.

"Hello Christopher. I don't have much time and neither do you. Very confusing things will happen."

"Like what?" Wyatt asked.

"Don't change the subject. The incantation that restored the Charmed Ones' powers 24 years ago will work to restore your powers good bye."

"Okay that was weird." Melinda said.

"Alright! Read the incantationmmmnnn. HERE!" Phoebe said.

"_Hear now the words of the witches,  
The Secrets we hid in the night;  
The oldest of gods are invoked here,  
The great work of magic is sought.  
In this night and in this hour,  
I call upon this ancient power  
Bring your powers to me related to the sisters three,  
I want the power, Give me the power!"_

Blue lights altered away from Dillon and into H.J.

"I feel great."

Chapter 3: The Truth of the Male Warren Line and the mysterious four

After H.J. receives his powers once again the Halliwell 9 was reconciled. It is now Thanksgiving. Daryl is retiring and is moving back to San Francisco with his family. While being pregnant, Prue gets a call from her business manager, from _415 Magazine_.

"Hello?"

"Prue?"

"Yes, hi Ellen, sorry I was singing for my babies."

"You're pregnant?"

"Oh yeah, I was to announce that tomorrow. Don't tell anyone."

"Okay."

"How's my new camera?"

"WE sent it back."

"Why?"

"Mr. Drewer quit today."

"You mean the head of the company?"

"Yes, his close relative is asking if you want his job."

"YES! Sure."

"Okay, I'll give him the message."

"Thank you, I'm so excited."

"Honey, aaaahhhhh!" she screamed seeing a person with knife right on top of her.

"Don't move or make a sound."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she sang then knocking him down.

He threw the knife, but it went right threw her.

"Don't tell me I'm dead!"

Then he took out his gun and started shooting. The bullets just banged off of her.

"I guess not?" she said. She then points her finger toward her. The gun went straight to her hand. She orbed it out of there.

He got up and ran away.

"Hey, stop!" she took her hand out and he froze. She levitated him in the air. He looked at her.

"Who the hell are you?"

"A WITCH!"

She heard policeman banging at the door. She banged him on the head with a pot. Put the gun in his hand, telekinetically. Then put the knife where it's believable she took knock it off. He now lies on the floor and she opens the door.

"Please hurry. He's on conscience."

"How?"

"I hit him with a pot after knocking the knife out of his hand."

"Well, you really know how to keep yourself safe."

"You have no idea."

Theme Song

At the manor, Melinda is hesitant with her father. There was an awkward silence.

"Okay, you two. What's going on?"

"Nothing." They both said.

"No something's going on."

"Well, dad was like-"

"Don't you dare-"

"Shhh!" then Piper froze him, letting her daughter have a say in first.

"I came down with a mini skirt and he thought it was too short.."

"Say no more."

"No! Let me finish. I froze him."

"No, why would you freeze your father?"

"I know, but when I wanted to unfreeze him, I literally froze him."

"How?"

Elder Odin orbed in.

"She developed in from her Great Grandmother and Great Granduncle."

"Uncle? Grams had a brother?"

"Yes, he was really the very first male to be born of the Warren Line."

At Daryl's house the door bell rang.

"Paige!" Sheila said, then hugging her.

"Hi I was going to orb, but I didn't think you'd approve."

"Oh it's okay. EVERYONE COMPANY!"

"Hi Aunt Paige." The boys said.

"Paige, what's up?"

"Nothing. Now as you all know, you don't have any powers, so the family thought of these." She held out two rings.

"What are these?" D.J. asked

"Protection rings. Against any magic. Since you know us I guess this is the least we can do after all these years."

The boys took the rings. They put it on their right hand ring finger.

"And for you two. Set your wedding rings on the table."

They did so,

"_For their protection of magic is heavily needed, protect them in great deed." _

Blue and red lights altered their rings, and soon hovered in the air. Daryl and Sheila put them on.

"I have to get to my family know, bye." Then she orbed out.

"I love that woman." Dillon said.

"Too bad, she's married."

Fade out.

Fade in.

Phoebe was making coffee for herself. As she opened her mouth to sip it, she was stopped by one of her daughters.

"MOM! BAD, BAD. CAFFENE IS BAD FOR THE BABY. OR BABIES."

"Well, too bad."

"Coffee!" she called. It teleported in the sink. She took the handle, then poured it down the drain.

She just stared at her daughter.

"What?"

"You remind me of myself."

"Great."

"Hey!"

Paige had already made breakfast.

"Mom?" Pamela came down.

"Yeah, honey?"

"You're cooking."

"Yes. I believe that is what it is called."

Patricia came down running.

"Do I smell something good?"

"Hey! Girls if you're going to criticize me, you better go back up there and awake again."

"Sorry it's just sometimes.."

"You burn stuff." Pamela finished.

"And you cook when you're nervous, or when you desperately need to impress someone."

"Your grandmother's coming."

"Gramzy?"

"Grandma Pam."

"No!" Pamela said.

"Hahhahahaahahahahaha." Patricia was laughing, "I fell so bad for you two."

"Hey shut up. I was named after her, she likes me more."

"Too much."

"Well, I think she hates me."

"Tough love. When's she coming?"

"In an hour, so go wake your dad."

Pamela went.

"What smells like something's burning?"

"Damn. It's my peach pie."

"Want me to get Auntie Piper?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Then Patty orbed out.

Paige could here the slow words coming out of Pamela's mouth.

"_Grandma Pam is coming!" _

"**PAIGE!!" **

"I told you to wake him!"

"I couldn't wake him without telling him."

DING DONG!

"Is anyone in there? I know, I hear you." Grandma Pam said.

"Oh, my god."

Pamela was running down the stairs.

"Change your clothes!"

"DRESS!" then Pamela opened the door.

"Wait."

"What?"

"_Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen."_

"Now. I'll do the rest. Just keep her in this room."

She orbed to her room.

"_Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen."_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I got her message at 5 in the morning, so basically I've been up since then." Pause. "DRESS!"

"Shirt! Pants! Shoes!"

"Isn't this personal gain."

"No."

"How?"

"Your mom will never like me and won't stop favoring Pam and H.J. over Tricia."

"Come on." She walked and then turned around. "Oh, Patricia?"

"Yes, mom?"

"Get dressed. She's here."

"DRESS!"

"H.J.?" Henry called.

"Yes!" he said Orbing in fixing his tie.

"How are already dressed?" the three asked.

"I knew she was coming. She called me first."

Then they all turned in anger to walk down the stairs.

"Remember, NO MAGIC!"

I think it's time we told Grandma Pam about us. H.J. said.

"Yeah, me too." Paige said.

"Not yet."

They sat down.

"Mom!" the couple said.

"Grandma." They grandchildren said.

She ran past Paige and Patricia, to hug her two boys.

Lovely.

An ugly eyed demon attacked, it tackled Grandma Pam.

"MOM?"

Henry then froze, and so did his offspring. Paige looked at the demon.

She saw a knife in the kitchen.

"Knife!" she called, then it stabbed the demon. Grandma Pam was shocked.

"Monster!"

Henry, and his offspring, unfroze.

Billie arrived at the townhouse, after Prue called her.

"Prue, what's wrong."

"Get that knife and throw it at me."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"No."

"Fine." Then she telekinetically threw it at herself. It went right through her.

"What the hell?"

"I know, I was thinking, that maybe I'm tapping into my baby's powers."

"Possible."

"Or you're tapping in to our powers!" a mysterious voice said. Standing before her were three boys. The girl had long brunette hair and blue eye's and had Andy's nose.

The tallest boy had spiky hair, like Andy's and the same blue eyes as the girl and Prue's.

The middle had short curly hair, Prue's nose, and brown eyes and so did the shortest.

"Andy?"

"Yes." He said Orbing in. "Who are they?"

Billie walked in front of the couple and then took long glances at the children.

"We're your children." They all said together.

"Our children?" Andy said.

"Ummm? I had all of you different times, right?"

"We're quadruplets" the tallest said. "I'm Victor."

"My dad's name." Prue Said.

"Pearce." The second said.

"My grandfather's name." Andy said.

"Preston." The third said.

"My dad's name."

"Oh, no. I already know yours." Prue said.

"Penelope." They both said.

"Grams."

At the manor they hear moving vans.

"Impossible! Daryl and Sheila are next door to the right, then we have actual NEW neighbors."

"Piper, I think you need to see this!" Leo said looking out the window.

"DAN?"

"Uh-oh. Piper don't." he said looking at her walking towards the door. "Piper?"

Then she froze him.

"Mom?" Melinda said walking over and seeing that her father was frozen. She waved her hands, unfreezing his head.

"Dad, where's mom going?"

"To see her ex-boyfriend."

"Oh, I have to see this."

"Hey, what about me?"

"Mom might get mad at me." Then she turned to look at her mom.

"DAN!?"

"Piper Halliwell. What are you doing in my new neighborhood?"

"Excuse me? You know damn well, that this is my neighborhood."

"I love your gray hair."

"What? Where? Uh- oh! OH! Shut up! You look like you're eighty."

"So how's your magical life going?"

"Fine, now, shut up!"

"No!"

"Oh god!"

"Where's Leo? Did you pop out any kids with him or just get it with the fireman?"

"He's fine, he's a….fireman? Wait? How do you know about my kids? And my brief break-up with Leo?"

He looked at her.

"Oh no, you're not a…"

"Whitelighter?" Grandma Pam yelled, switching the scene to Paige's house.

"What is a Whitelighter?"

"A white-" Paige started.

"Henry, please tell me you didn't marry a freak?"

"A freak? Whitelighters are Angels that guide witches."

"Paige?"

"Witches?" pause. "I'm getting out of here."

Pamela ran to the door.

"No you're not!"

"Pamela Samantha Mitchell, get away-"

"Matthews-Mitchell."

"You don't speak to me in that tone!"

"Chair!"

Grandma Pam was orbed and was to remain seated.

"What is this? The circus of the freaks?"

"G.P. I'm a witch and a Whitelighter. So is Patty and H.J. and my mom."

"Why can't you just be normal? Like me?"

"We are!" pause. "We just have cool magical powers that can protect from the forces of evil."

"Evil!"

"Yes, evil. Demons and warlocks."

"Well, what was that thing that attacked me out of nowhere?"

"I think a demon."

"Pamela, we need you to come with us to my sisters' house." Paige said holding up the knife.

"Henry, I need to talk to you, now!" she said angrily.

Paige turned around and said, "Okay guys, let's go and scry for this demon."

"Paige! I want you to stay." Henry said.

Paige turned and gave the knife to H.J. and they orbed out.

"Mom, is there a reason why you hate my wife? The women I love?"

"I don't HATE her! It's such a strong word."

"Well?"

"You never invited me to your wedding, and I never went through evaluation."

"Evaluation?"

"Every mother goes through her evaluation for the fiancée."

"That's ridiculous!"

"No it's not! I also liked that you picked out a descent woman. Thank god she's not a hoe. I also thank you for naming a daughter after me. It was my wish to have a daughter, but my husband could only produce x chromosomes."

"Okay." Henry said with grotesque look on his face.

"So you don't hate me?"

"No I don't, I love you." She said going to her. When she hugged him she added. "Even if I think you're a little bit of a freak."

"Yeah, well I think-"

"Ah! Just kidding."

Wyatt, Chris, and H.J. were out scouting the world.

Melinda, PS2, and P3 went to school.

Leo and Billie went to teach, and Coop to his Cupid work.

Andy avoided the ringing in his ears.

"So your three are my boys?"

"Yes!" they said.

"And you are my daughter?"

"Uh-huh!"

"How?" Prue asked.

Victor started off.

"We are from an alternate reality. You died during childbirth, and Dad killed by a Darklighter."

Then Pearce.

"We were given a chance to choose which life to take."

Preston was next.

"We searched through different realities. This is our choice."

Penelope.

"In every reality, our sexes haven't changed. So this is how we're going to look like."

"Beautiful." Andy and Prue said together.

Billie walks in the room.

"No one is answering their phones."

"It's okay, Billie thanks. We have it here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Andy said.

"Okay, then." She responded disappearing.

"How did she?"

"Astral Projection."

"Ah!"

Back at the Manor's neighborhood.

"How can you be a Whitelighter? You look old." She said to Dan as they walked in her house.

"Piper? I'm frozen!"

"I'm not a Whitelighter." He turned to her. "I'm a demon!" then he held her throat. She waved her hands to unfreeze Leo and so he may help as well.

"Piper hold on!" then he used his hand to telekinetically throw him across the wall.

"WYATT! Damn!" Leo called.

Chapter 4: The Truth of the Male Warren Line and the mysterious four Part 2

"Dad, what is it? Oh my gosh! Mom?" he ran up to them. "What happened?"

"Dan happened."

"Dan?"

"Yes, DAN. The one your mom told you about when you talked to her about relationships… instead of me!"

"I was twelve! And I thought you were weird."

Dan revived out of consciousness.

"Rotten kid. You know? If your parents popped you out when I had your mom way back then, I would've strangled you."

"BOO HOO! Go to hell asshole!" then Wyatt puffed out an energy ball on his right palm, then a fire ball on the left. A collision made between them went towards Dan, and Wyatt put a force field bubble around him and his parents.

Dan shimmered away before getting hit. It went out the window, and made a fire.

"_Let the object of objection become a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen."_ Wyatt chanted.

"That takes care of that!" Leo said, "Now your mother."

Wyatt came up and healed his mom. Piper awoke by waving her hands. Leo froze.

"Oops."

"Mom, you didn't tell me that Dan was a demon!"

"I didn't tell you, cause I just found out." She said getting up. "I don't feel good."

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Piper asked.

"Piper! Hey can you come over here?" Prue asked.

"Umm, I don't know. I HAVE WORK AND ALL THIS CRAP TO DO AND DAN'S A DEMON!"

"You don't have to yell, okay? Calm down- …. WHAT? Dan ….. Is …… a demon?"

"YES!"

"That is bad."

"I know Prue." Then a beep caught in. "Prue I have another caller, hold on!"

She switched.

"Hello?"

"Piper!"

"Hi Phoebe."

"Hey."

"You want me to come over."

"Yes. I'm lonely. My work is boring. And Coop is out."

"I have work."

"Oh come on? All you need to do is sit at your office."

"No! My other work."

"Oh, well what's up?"

"Dan is back and he's a demon."

"Oh, OH!"

"Yeah, so, I'll have Wyatt orb you here."

"Tootles!"

Then she was there.

Paige and her family orbed in a few seconds after. Piper waved her hands.

"PAIGE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"What?"

"Your mother in-law is here!"

"It's okay she knows." The twins said.

"Oh! May I ask WHY?!"

"Well, we were attacked by a demon, and I couldn't move.." H.J. started.

"Neither could we." The twins added.

"That's strange!" Henry said, "I couldn't either."

"And she saw me orb a knife to him." Paige completed. "Now, unfreeze my mother-in-law!"

"Okay, okay!"

"Paige I must say that was one hell of a ride." Pamela said.

"I know!"

"So where are we know?"

"We're at my sister's house, where you'll see all of our witchy stuff." She said leading her up to the attic.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Piper, I'm going to scry for the demon that attacked Grandma Pam."

"Well, I'm first because Dan attacked me!"

"Dan?"

"The man I dated before Leo. He's a demon now."

They went on and on, fighting on who goes first.

"Do they do this a lot?" Grandma Pam asked.

"Yes!" Phoebe, Henry, H.J. , Pam, and Patricia said.

"Well, I have to get going!" Leo interrupted.

"Oh, bye honey." She turned and kissed him. He pulled her back, wanting more, he signaled Paige to go up. She took Grandma Pam and orbed upstairs.

"That's enough." She turned. "What the hell?" she turned around. He was gone. She went up the stairs, "Bitch!"

At Prue and Andy's house, they catch up with their "children". Billie calls.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call the family?"

"Billie? It's no problem. Plus I bet all three of my sisters have a demon to fight. Each."

"Yeah, but do you think that this will effect the Halliwell nine?"

"Uh, yes. It'll be thirteen, then fourteen when Phoebe's baby is born."

"Okay." Pause. "Are you really really sure?"

"Yes! I have to go, bye." She turned the phone off and focused her attention on her daughter.

"So, what do I call you in the other dimension?"

She was silent.

"Come on. It can't be bad."

"You're not alive anymore."

"Oh, okay."

"You died when we were five."

"How?"

"Just an energy ball."

"Oh, that's happened before."

"Yeah. We still had contact with you, when Aunt Phoebe took care of us."

"That's good." She stared at her daughter. "You have my eyes! Yay! What are your powers?"

"Sound Manipulation, Sonic Scream, Telekinesis, and Psychic Weapons"

"Do you know where you inherit all these powers?" Prue asked chidingly.

"Sound Manipulation and Sonic Scream are from Great-times-ten grandmother, Josephine. Telekinesis, you! And psychic weapons was, Aunt Alina. She had that power, along with, telepathy, telekinesis, mind control, mind blasts."

"I get it. What about the powers you inherit from your father?" She looked at her sons picking on their father.

"Powers? Dad was mortal."

"Oh, you see in this dimension, your father dies, but becomes a white lighter, but doesn't see me until like three months ago.

"Oh."

"And your brothers?"

"Victor has Power Sensing, Telekinesis."

"Power sensing?"

"He gets it from Aunt Drocelire."

"Who is?"

"Grams' great great Aunt."

"Pearce?"

"Phasing, and Telekinesis."

"Okay, phasing?"

"Great- times-twenty grandmother. He gets telekinesis from you."

"Preston?"

"Natural Armor."

"Natural Armor? What's that?"

"If he gets stot at it reflects back. Like superman."

"Who does he get it from?"

"Your grand uncle's great-times-ten grandfather."

"Which is your great grand uncle? Grams' brother?"

"Yeah."

"Hold on, I need to call Piper."

"Aunt Piper?"

"You know her?"

"Know her? She took care of me over the weekends."

"Beautiful." She said on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Piper where are you?"

"I'm still home, I didn't go to The Power of Three today."

"Okay, I'm bringing company."

"Great!"

She hung up.

"Andy! Victor! Pearce! Preston! We're going somewhere."

"Honey, where are we going?"

"The manor!"

"What?"

"It's urgent, just orb us there."

They held hands and soon wound up in the manor.

"Piper!"

"Attic!"

"I need everyone down here!"

"But the kids!"

"It's four o'clock! Call them."

"Okay, okay!"

In five minutes everyone one was there.

"This is urgent."

"Everyone meet my children."

At that moment a portal opened.

A girl walked through.

"Hi mom!" she said to Phoebe.

Then another.

"Hi cutie!" she said towards Coop.

Chapter 5: The Answer of the Male Warren Line

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Phoebe asked.

"I know who she is."

"Who?"

"My mom." Coop said.

The portal said.

"Hi honey!"

"Hi mom."

"Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Well, yeah. But you're from the future."

"I know! I'm married to my twentieth husband in this time. I miss him."

"Why would you miss him? He divorced you."

"Actually he had complications with…"

"I got it."

She turned to her daughter-in-law. "Phoebe, how are you?"

"Fine. I haven't seen you since….the…..the…."

"Birth of your fourth daughter."

"What?"

"Your fourth daughter."

"What?"

"Hi, mom. My name is Parker."

"Hi honey."

Oh my gosh. I've been waiting for this time my whole life. This is the little girl I saw all those years ago. Phoebe thought in her mind.

"Your such a cutie. What are your powers?"

"I have-"

"Eh!" Grandma Conchita said.

"What? What's wrong?"

"She is not allowed to tell you her powers."

"Why?"

"We actually have a purpose here."

"Well, is bugging us one of them?" Coop asked.

"Cooper Del Rosa Webster! I AM YOUR MOTHER AND YOU DON'T TOK TO ME DAT WAY!"

"Sorry, meme."

"Well?" Phoebe asked.

"So you can become more in touch with your daughters."

"I am in tune with my daughters."

"No you're not. Paulina, what are your powers?"

"Uh-"

"Eh! Don't say! Jour mother has to say it."

"Empathy?"

"From jou?"

"Yes?"

"No! From Cooper. Do jou see what I am trying to tell jou? Jou don't know and we're here to help!"

"Okay, then welcome to the family." The they hugged.

"Let's go to my place."

"NO!" Prue yelled. "We have an emergency, here!"

"Okay, let's do it tomorrow." Coop said.

"NO! no, no ,no! MY CHILDREN DON'T HAVE WHITELIGHTER POWERS, BUT CLAIM TO HAVE ENHERITED THEIR POWERS FROM THE _**MALE**_ WARREN LINE!"

"I know! Melinda inherited her new power from Granduncle Daniel. A.K.A. Dan's past life's son, which is my past life's son."

"And Grams' brother!" Phoebe added.

"OKAY! EVERYONE HOME, BUT ME PIPER,PRUE, AND PHOEBE! C'mon everyone out."

Melinda was left over.

"I live here so I'll be in my room."

They went to the attic to form a séance.

They gathered around the Book of Shadows with candles four candles around them.

"_Hear these words, hear my cry.  
Spirit from the other side.  
I come to me, I summon thee  
Cross now the great divide." _

Grams appeared above the book.

"Hi girls! May I step down?"

They exited the circle, and Paige orbed the pedestal to the back of the circle.

"Grams! We have a bone to pick with you!" Piper said.

"Oh I guess everyone does from time to time."

"YOU SAID THAT MY SON WAS THE FIRST MALE WARREN!"

"AND NOW WE DICOVER THAT THERE WAS SOMEONE OTHER THAN WYATT! OH, AND YOUR BROTHER!"

"Guys we knew about her brother though!" Phoebe said.

"NOT THAT HE HAD POWERS!" Prue and Piper yelled.

"Paige, you're quiet!" Grams said.

"Typically I'm confused, because I was apparently a secret at this time."

"Oh, well. I believe that the Warren-slash-Halliwell line should only be blood related female members. My brother had no powers."

"What?" Prue said.

"Let me finish. After finding that that power hardens my heart, which by the way Prue's past life died because of having that power, I passed it to my brother who had natural armor."

"So who the hell did Melinda inherit that power from?"

"Typically, me."

"Thank you."

"But that still doesn't answer the main question. Where is all the record to the Blood relation of Male Warren witches?" Prue asked.

"That's a complicated question."

"How complicated?" Phoebe asked.

"_VERY!"_

"HOW COMPLICATED?" Piper yelled.

"Piper?" Paige whined.

"My past life, Pandorathea, was misconstrued by her husband, and her son. She cast a spell on the Book of Shadows, to erase the memory of past male Halliwell."

"How did you find this?"

"Well, her son was the last male Halliwell, until my brother, Gordon."

"Well, then, we have to call upon the spirit of Pandorathea." Prue said.

"That's hard." Grams said guilt fully in tune.

"What?" Piper asked.

"She blocked all contact to her when her spirit goes to heaven."

"Or hell." Piper added depressingly.

"Piper?" Paige asked.

"WHAT? WE ARE SCREWED! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS WE'VE ONLY KNOWN THAT OUR ANCESTORS WERE FEMALE, EXCEPT GRAMS' BROTHER, AND NOW WE FIND OUT, YET ANOTHER SECRET! WE HAVE NO RECOLLETION OF OUR ACTUAL ANCESTORS. JEEZ! IT FEELS LIKE I'M BEING LIED TO ALL THESE YEARS, OH, AND IT'S EXACTLY HOW I FELT WHEN WE FOUND PAIGE. USELESS AND DISAPPOINTING INFORMATION."

"WHAT?" Paige asked.

"PIPER?" Prue and Phoebe yelled.

"EXCUSE ME? I THINK IT WAS ME! THAT RECONSTRUCTED _**THE POWER OF THREE**_. AND THAT RECONSTRUCTED _**P3 **_!"

"Paige, I didn't mean it to-"

"NO! Clearly, now that Prue's back, you don't need me. All these years I've just been a fill in for her."

"PAIGE!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME, PIPER!" She began crying.

"Oh, Paige?" Phoebe tried to comfort her.

"NO! LEVE ME ALONE!" then she orbed out.

"Great, Phoebe!" Prue said.

"Don't blame ME! Piper's the one who said it first."

"What?" Piper said.

At that moment, Prue telekinetically moved the lamp behind Phoebe to hit her, but Phoebe had just gotten off of the premonition, seeing, that and levitating up. Piper blasted the ceiling and Phoebe was hit. Prue held it up, but the Book of Shadows light up and made a different sign then separated into four different circles. This distracted Prue, Piper tried to freeze the ceiling, but their powers were gone. The three were dead.

Chapter 6: One left, three gone. DROP DEAD!

Grams was still a spirit. The book protected the circle of candles. It new something.

"Ahu ahu!" Grams coughed.

"Prudence? Piper? Phoebe?" she telekinetically moved every piece of wood.

"Phoebe?" she gasped as she looked up at the ceiling. "She's on the roof."

At the door, Melinda banged.

"IS EVERYONE OKAY? I HEARD A BIG THUMP!" she banged more.

"MOM?" she started to freak out. "MOM! MOM?!" she couldn't take it anymore. She blasted the door open letting the entire debris run wild.

"MELNDA!" Grams said.

"Grams? Where's mom?!"

"She's dead. So is your Aunt Prue and Phoebe."

"And Paige?"

"They got into a huge fight, Paige left."

Dan shimmered in.

"Honey, look behind you!"

Melinda turned.

"Dan!" she said waving her hands freezing him. "That won't hold him for long."

"Quick, transport him somewhere else and freeze your aunts and mother."

She did so.

"Now, go to your father. Get everyone in Magic School, and summon me, your grandmother, and your grandfather."

"Okay."

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Take my hand and repeat after me."

"_Death of a Halliwell_

_May come hard_

_Transport the bodies_

_To great heart." _

The bodies shimmered in glittering lights.

"Where did they go?"

Grams laid her hand on Melinda's chest.

"Just go!"

Melinda took the Book of Shadows and blew out the candles. Grams disappeared.

Melinda running toward the door, could only hear her great grandmother's voice.

"_Protect your family and friends!"_

Melinda didn't turn around; she just went to her room, grabbed a bag and put all the Magical things she could find in it. She popped out her phone and called her dad. There was no answer. Then she thought of Daryl. She took the keys and went around bringing things she'd need to survive with. She ran out the back door after putting crystals around the manor. It only lets good magic in.

Running towards Daryl's house she rang the doorbell.

Sheila answered.

"Melinda?" she asked, looking at her crying.

"Can I come in? It's really urgent."

In Hawaii, Dan finally unfroze. He was on a cliff falling into a volcano. He shimmered out, but soon kept landing on the cliff. The spell didn't allow him to go anywhere but that place.

"Damn Halliwells!"

Back at Daryl's house, he is questioning this problem.

"So what are you saying? The sisters are dead?" Daryl asked.

"All I know is that the four of them fought and Paige left, then Prue, Phoebe, and my mom basically used their powers against them."

"Well, what do you want us to do?"

"If a demon comes, say this spell and fill in the blanks. I'm going to put crystals around your house."

"I thought the crystals only let good magic in."

"Demons can find a way to undo the circle."

"What are you gonna do know?" Sheila asked.

"I'm going to call for my brothers."

"You haven't told them?"

"No."

She took a deep breath in.

"Wyatt? Chris?"

They orbed in.

"What do you want now?" Chris said.

"Mom's dead."

"Excuse me?" Wyatt said.

"MOM'S DEAD! AND YOU WOULD KNOW IF YOU STAYED AND WENT TO COLLEGE MUCH EARLIER AND CLOSER!" she began to cry. "I'M NOT AS POWERFUL AS YOU TWO. AND AS YOU THINK I AM. I KNOW I HAVE THREE POWERS, BUT YOU GUYS HAVE LIKE, 10! AND DAD HAS MAGIC SCHOOL CRAP TO DO!"

She fell and Wyatt caught her.

"Shh, Melinda. It's okay. We're sorry."

"Did you tell anyone else?" Daryl asked.

"No. But we have to tell Aunt Paige."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because the four of them had an argument, and Paige left before they used their powers against each other, and killed themselves."

"This is bad." Chris said, "We have to go protect the houses."

"I can't believe it. Prue and Phoebe are pregnant, their kids died, too."

The three children's eyes opened. Melinda's stomach began to grow. Imagining a 14-year-old pregnant woman carrying quadruplets, plus another baby.

"I don't fell too well. We need to go to Magic School, get dad, and the family. That's what Grams told me."

"You talked to Grams?" her brothers asked.

"She was a spirit when it all happened."

"Then we definitely need to get there." Chris orbed her out along with him.

"Just stay low, and follow those rules on the piece of paper." Then he orbed out.

"What's 'crystal your house' mean?" Sheila asked.

"Just follow me." Daryl responded.

At Magic School, Billie runs in after hearing her name.

"Wyatt?"

"Where's my dad?"

"He's-"

"Go get him!"

"No need." Leo said flying in. He saw his daughter. PREGNANT! "Oh my god? Who's the father?"

"Dad!" Melinda yelled.

"Why are you even here?"

"Because-" the boys started.

"BECAUSE MOM'S DEAD. SO IS PRUE AND PHOEBE. PAIGE LEFT RIGHT BEFORE THEY FOUGHT. THE FOUR OF THEM USED THEIR POWERS AGAINST EACHOTHER."

"Not again."

"This has happened before?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, they had to make up to have their powers back."

At Paige's house she's chanting a curse.

"_May my sisters' pain, _

_Come to their vain,_

_As the lame game, _

_Comes to pain."_

"Honey?" Henry said.

"WHAT? I'M CURSING MY SISTERS!"

"There's someone here to see you."

She turned. It was Wyatt.

"Hi."

"Hi, Aunt Paige."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Aunt Prue, Phoebe, and my mom are dead."

She was shocked. She felt like there was ice in her heart. Just ripping threw her.

"What?"

"Typically, that spell can't work, because your powers are gone, and I would be the one cursed." He said. "When family uses their powers against each other, the book takes the power away until that power can be trusted again."

"Beautiful."

"ARE YOU EVEN ANGRY THAT YOUR SISTERS ARE DEAD?"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO YELL AT ME!" SHE SAID. "AND OF COURSE I AM!"

She paused.

"Sorry." They both said.

"So what are you going to do?" Paige asked.

"More like, 'what are WE gonna do?'"

"We have to tell the family."

"It's my dad's birthday. I don't know how to tell him the details. All I know is that Melinda knew first and was told by Grams to go Magic School and get everyone else."

"Then we have to go."

At Magic School everyone started to shimmer, LT, or orb in.

First Paige's family.

Then Coop's.

Then Andy's.

Then the BEE GEES.

Wyatt began, but was interrupted by Chris.

"I think Melinda should tell the story."

Melinda began. "I was watching TV, suddenly I hear screaming. I turned it off to go to the attic. Then I hear, 'Piper, freeze it!' then a loud thump. I start running. I bang on the door and hear a voice yelling names. Then I freak out and blast the door open to see Grams. They had had a fight and powers taken away from the book." Pause. "Then she tells me to freeze them after Dan the demon attacked. I cast a spell to teleport them and then leave with the Book of Shadows."

Then she remembered Grams putting her hand on her chest.

"Oh my gosh."

"What?" Leo asked.

"Grams told me to conjure her, Gramzy. And Grandpa."

"I'll do it." Wyatt said. He has the power to conjure up things at will.

The three shapes appeared.

"Grams? Why am I pregnant?"

"What are you talking about? It takes two!"

"Grams! I teleported the sisters to a great heart. Is that me? Is that why I'm pregnant with Prue's babies and phoebe's daughter."

"Maybe."

"GRAMS! I DON'T WANT TO BE PREGNANT AT FOURTEEN!"

"I know it's just for a while. I've been thinking. If transfer them one of your other cousins, that'll even out the pain."

"GRAMS! THAT ONLY SOLVES ONE PROBLEM!"

Then she was hugged by her grandmother, Gramzy.

"Well?" Grandma Pam asked. "I think it's time we caught up. I'm Henry's mother."

"Hi I'm Patricia Halliwell."

They walked over, near a book, shelf to talk. Then Conchita waddled over.

"Hi! I'm Coop's"

That was a whole talk of the grandmothers. Grams started to walk toward the conversation.

"Grams?" Paige said.

"What?"

"How are we going to revive Prue, Piper, and Phoebe?"

"We'll go back in time."

"WE? I don't think you remember, but our powers don't work back in time." One beat. "Plus! The Book of Shadows has a different sign."

"It's in four big circles, then an additional for smaller." She gasped.

"Coop! Bring the girls over here!"

He brought: Patience, Paulina, Porter, and Parker.

"What do you want to do with us?" Porter asked.

"You have the Power of Three, and Power of Four" One beat, "and since you four are female we can get a spell, that needs that kind of power to work, to work."

"Okay, I'll do it." Patience said. And so did her sisters after her.

"So exactly what is the plan?" Wyatt asked.

"We have Melinda go back in time, and have everyone in the place they were in at that time. Oh and transfer the babies to Paige."

"Whoa! Why me?"

"You've been pregnant before."

"But-"

"Eh! No discussion."

Then Melinda and Paige held hands.

"_Death of a Halliwell_

_May come hard_

_Transport the bodies_

_To great heart." _

Melinda got skinnier and Paige got bigger.

"Okay, girls." Grams said. "Nice and slow. With meaning!"

"_A time for everything  
And to everything it's place  
Return to what it has been done_

_Through time  
And through space."_

A portal opened. Melinda looked at the crying Andy, Coop, and even her father. Paige was being taken care of by her family. The P4 were waving good luck. Her brothers hugged her and she was given a thumbs up from the BEE GEES. Grams, Gramzy, and Grandpa Vic came over.

"Good luck."

"Go get 'em tiger."

"When you get close to your body, time will get caught up with itself. Immediately get to the attic."

She replied, "Look for the demon form of Dan."

Leo came up to Melinda and hugged her. He whispered in her ears.

"I love you."

She entered the portal. She reached the kitchen. Something was wrong. She felt a cold shiver.

Chapter 7: Recreation

It was Elder Odin.

"Melinda. We understand that you need your Mother and Aunts back, but to assure you this journey will not be that easy. I have decided, without the council's permission, to give you an extra power and the enhanced skill to use it. Once time has caught up with itself, you will have a very limited source of that. You'll know what to do from then on."

His pointer finger touched her forehead and she felt stronger. He orbed and warmth came from the fire place by the TV. She saw herself. She ran towards her self.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"SHHHHHHH!"

"What?"

"There's going to be loud thump in a moment. Mom, Prue, and Phoebe will be dead."

Her phone rang.

"You're actually gonna get that? After this information."

"Yes." She then picked up.

"Hi U.H. Want me to get Aunt Paige?"

"Yes."

"Okay bye." She hung up. "PAIGE!"

She orbed in crying.

"Oh, no!"

"What?"

"WAIT THERE ARE TWO OF YOU?"

"IT'S ME!"

"What?"

"Come with me!" then both Melinda's started to run. Time caught up. She orbed her only body upstairs and blasted the door open. She froze the ceiling. Dan appeared. "Hello."

"GO TO HELL!"

He threw a fireball, but she called for it to backfire to him. Then she trapped him in crystals.

"_Let the object of objection _

_Become but dream_

_As I cause the scene to be unseen." _

"YOU HAVE TO MAKE UP NOW, OR YOU'LL WIND UP DEAD IN THE FUTURE."

"Melinda? How can you orb?"

"I'll explain later, mom." Pause. "You saw that glowing light. Well, the sign on the Book of Shadows changed. Then it separated."

"It did." Prue said.

"You have to make up, now. In the past, your powers were taken from the book because using your powers against each other does that."

"Well, I'm still angry at the three of you guys."

"OH AND FAST!"

"WHAT'S THE RUSH?" The four asked.

"I get stuck with freezing you three and putting them in my heart. Because of that I get pregnant, and now they're in Paige." Pause. "Oh and Pam and Conchita started to talk to Gramzy."

"Girls, you must cope with the fact that Paige yes indeed is your sister and not a replacement. If you thought of her that way, you still shouldn't shut her out just because Prue's here." Grams said.

Piper walked toward Paige.

"Paige, I didn't mean what I said. It's just with you as a secret it was both a hassle and a blessing. Right now, with another secret, it seems worthless because we could've gotten powers from someone else."

"And I'm sorry for trying to comfort you, after we kinda pissed you off." Phoebe said.

"And me for not spending enough time with you." Prue said.

"Okay."

Then the Book of Shadows glowed. Grams disappeared. Melinda was glued to the floor, but the past Melinda went. Melinda got sucked into a portal. Melinda in the past looked over to Dan. She waved her hand and he was orbed to that very volcano. Never to be out of place.

In the present Melinda is forced out of the portal and Prue, Piper and Phoebe fade in. Paige gets thinner and Prue gets BIG and Phoebe is mid portion. Hugs and kisses were sent.

"Now we need to deal with Dan." Melinda said.

"We know exactly what he is." Prue said.

"We do?" Paige asked.

"A demon apprentice. My ex-boyfriend from college was one of them."

Prue recited,

" _Show me the path I cannot find. _

_To save Dan and restore _

_Piper's peace of mind."_

"Nicely done. Do you remember I wrote that spell?" Phoebe said.

"Yes."

Dan appeared. Wyatt threw an energy ball at him.

"I'm to powerful for you."

"Ancestor spell!" Phoebe yelled.

Piper and her children.

_'Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, _

Phoebe and her children.

_Melinda, Astrid, Helena, _

Paige and her children.

_Laura, and Grace,_

Prue and her children.  
_Halliwell witches stand strong beside us,_

Everyone.  
_vanquish this evil from time and space'_

Dan blew up.

Wyatt looked at his watch.

"Sorry guys. Me and Phoenix have a date." Then they orbed

Then Chris and Robin.

Hawk came over to Melinda.

"You're braver than I'll ever be." Then he reached down to kiss her. Leo was stunned. He was stopped by Piper.

"Let them go."

"But Piper?"

"He's two years older than her. Plus when they break up she could blow him up."

He smiled.

They were kissing. She stopped him.

"Tell me this isn't a dream."

"It isn't." then they shimmered out.

Chapter 8: Black Thanksgiving

It's Thanksgiving. Piper is about done basting the turkey and now, traditionally, she starts with the other entrees. The Power of Three is open for family, but closed for customers.

"This is gonna be so exciting, Leo!"

"Yeah I know." He answered back over the phone.

"Leo? You sound really unhappy."

"Well, thanksgiving is the day of happiness and family time."

"So? We have a big family. Good money. HAPPY!"

"Yeah, but I miss _MY_ family."

"Oh! You mean mom, dad, brother, sister?"

"Yeah. Minus the brother, sister part."

"Well, how about this? We ask the elders to resurrect them."

"I don't know it'll be that easy."

"Well, just leave it to me. I'll see you in five."

"Bye."

The buzzer timed.

"Oh! My peach cobbler."

Wyatt orbed in.

"AHHH!" she screamed, then dropping the dish.

"WYATT MATTHEW HAILLIWELL! LOOK! THIS TOOK A GODD HALF-HOUR TO MAKE THIS WITH MY HEART."

"Chill mom." He orbed the dish from the floor to the counter and set his palms out. He healed the dish, and it was still smoked.

"All better."

"Next time say something when you orb in."

"Okay." One beat. "You wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, Wyatt. Your dad's been asking for his parents, so can you go ask the elders if-"

"They said they can't."

"What?"

"But they will let me conjure them up."

"CONJURE! Oh god. Why didn't I think of that before?" She turned and froze the food she made.

"Now orb me and the food to your father."

She put her arm around her son and orbed.

Meanwhile, at apartment, Chris orbs in.

"Have any of you guys seen Robin?" he asked Raven, Melinda, and Hawk.

"Nope." They all said.

"Damn."

"Why?" Melinda asked.

"Well I wanted to take her somewhere for Thanksgiving."

"You can't!" Raven said.

"Why?"

"Piper has something planned for EVERYONE!"

"Well, Wyatt and I can't make it then."

"Dates?" Raven asked.

"Yeah."

"Chris? Can you tell mom that I can't make it either?"

"Why?"

"Hawk has a surprise for me, later."

"So you'd like her to scream at me?"

"Well, she already will because you're not going."

He sighed and orbed out. H.J. orbed in.

Raven freaked out and tapped on Melinda's leg.

"Oh! H.J.?"

"Melinda?"

"Hi, we gotta go, now, bye!" she turned to her boyfriend. "Come on! Shimmer."

"Hi H.J.!" Raven said childishly.

"What's up? Where's Canary?"

"She's in the other room. You look formal."

"Yeah. Just tell her to meet me at this restaurant please?" he said handing her a card. It was for a restaurant in Paris.

"It's kinda flashy. Isn't it?"

"Yeah." Then he orbed out.

Canary ran out of the room.

"Who were you talking to?"

"H.J."

"Oh? What did he say?"

"He wants you to meet him here." She said giving her the card.

"Okay."

"Wait you look nice?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah."

She sat down to whisper it in her ear. Raven's eyes popped.

All of Phoebe's family just woke up at noon.

"OKAY!" Coop yelled.

"Hi honey."

"Hey boo."

"Please don't go mushy on us?" Parker said.

"Wow she sounds so much like Porter." Patience added.

"Shut up!" Porter yelled.

"No it's true." Paulina said.

"OKAY! NOW ALL FOUR OF YOU SHUT UP!" Phoebe yelled. "Where's Grandma Conchita?"

"Don't know." P4 said.

"What?"

"We don't know!" Parker said.

"The last time we saw her was last night going into her room." Paulina said.

"I'll go check!" Patience added.

Phoebe fell silent. Coop stared at her.

"What?"

"You're-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They all went running towards the guest room. There they saw Patience being held against the wall. A mysterious man was holding.

"Good bye!"

"Beautiful!" Coop exclaimed.

"Who was that?" Paulina asked.

"Your uncle."

Parker took a step forward and received a premonition.

Andy had already made lunch. Prue ran downstairs to kiss her children and husband.

"Hey no running mom." Pearce said phasing right to her.

"Whoa." Then she started laughing. "Hehehehehehe. I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

"Hey Vic."

"'Sup?"

"Umm nothing?"

"Hey honey." Then she turned towards Preston, "Hello."

"Hi!" he ignored her because he was playing his X-Box!

Then she kissed Penny.

"Good morning."

"So are we going to Piper's tonight?" Andy asked.

"Of course. Why not?"

"She invited us. This morning!"

"Seriously? Like a card?"

"Yes!" they all said.

"That's so weird and _SO_ not like her."

"Yeah I know!"

"How do you know, daddy?" Penny said.

"We've been a foursome ever since your mom and I became friends."

"Oh!"

At Paige's house PS2 are watching TV and the couple are getting ready.

"Guys? Don't forget to tell Piper and Leo that we're sorry." Paige said.

"Okay!" Pam responded.

Grandma Pam got out of the bathroom.

"Have fun tonight! Okay honey?"

"Okay!" Henry said.

"NOT YOU! PAIGE!"

"Thank you."

She looked at her granddaughters.

"So how good of a cook is your Aunt Piper?"

"Very!"

At Phoebe's house Parker is explaining the vision.

"She was taken from that same guy! Accept she was waiting for him."

"Hold on!" Phoebe started. "How could you not tell me, US, that you had a brother?"

"His name is Carsh and he became evil. There!"

"That's a huge statement!" Porter said.

"I believe it's very faint!" Carsh said shimmering in.

"Why are _you_ here?" Coop asked. "Your not welcome in _my_ home!"

"Our!" Phoebe said.

"Where did you take mom?"

"Oh she's off, somewhere!"

"Tell me now! Cause unlike you, I care about what happens to her!"

"She's fine! She's in the meeting of L.H.!"

"L.H.? WHY?"

"What's L.H.?" Phoebe asked. "Girls go watch some TV!"

"She was picked out of five women to see to that the ways are being taken in correct flow!"

"I can't believe this?"

"I know it's a good thing I recommended her."

"She's not here at this time! She is one of the mythological coordinators!"

"WHAT'S THE L.H.?"

Coop turned. "It's a council of Cupids and Devlins. They go about every species' rights to love and hate. They see that the jobs of Cupids and Devlins are fulfilled."

"What's a Devlin?"

"Cupids that revert to going bad. Not evil. Bad."

"Oh so you make people fall in love, and he makes people break up?"

"Yes! That is what_ I_ do."

It is now an hour closer to Thanksgiving dinner. Piper is now basting the turkey, yet again, as Leo swipes a lick from the cake.

"Hey!" she said slapping his hand. "No touchy!"

"Sorry I can't help it! It's just so good!"

Raven shimmered in.

"Hey guys I love the smell."

"Thanks honey! Are you here to help transport the food to the Power of Three?"

"No I'm here to tell you some bad news."

"Don't tell me we have a demon to fight on freakin' Thanksgiving?"

"No! Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Canary, Robin, Phoenix, and H.J. can't make it."

"What?" Leo blurted out.

"You've gotta be freakin' kidding me?"

"Nope."

Then PS2 orbs in.

"Hey guys! Mom and dad can't make it." Patty said.

"The room smells so great!" Grandma Pam said.

"Thank you." Piper responded. Then she turned toward Raven. "What can't they make it?"

"Wyatt. Chris, and Melinda are on dates with the other three, and H.J. and Canary are going out now, after having it hidden."

"Oh!"

"It's sad too, I had a really big crush on him." Then she started crying.

PS2 started to hug her.

The phone rang. It was Prue.

"Hi Piper!"

"Hey!"

"We can't make it."

"What?"

"Andy cooked dinner."  
Then Andy screamed as he got burned.

"Sorry."

"Bye!"

Then the phone rang again. It was Phoebe.

"Phoebe please! Don't tell me-"

"We can't make it."

"WHY?"

"Coop's brother stole my daughter and now we need to persuade him to get back to the force of good."

"Okay! You go do that!"

They hung up.

At Phoebe's house, Carsh is crystalled.

"Let me out!"

"Tell us we're our daughter is!" Coop yelled.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Phoebe said. She laid out her hand to electrify the both of them. And so she did. She recited.

"_Love and Hate,_

_Kind and Harsh, _

_Switch the souls _

_Of Coop and Carsh." _

She watched as the two souls switched. They each woke up.

"Carsh?" she asked in Coop's body.

"What?"

Coop awoke in Carsh's body.

"Phoebe?"

She levitated and kicked the head of Coop. He fell. She then used the last of the crystals to trap her husband's body.

"NOW I WILL LEAVE YOU TWO TO TALK!"

She went over to her daughters.

"C'mon you three we're finding your sister and grandmother."

"How?" Porter asked.

"Lot's of spells and scrying."

They reached the kitchen. Phoebe wrote down, "To Call A Lost Witch" spell that she had memorized.

"Blood to blood I summon thee,  
Blood to Blood return to me?" Porter read.

"Yes. Just keep reciting it. TOGETHER!"

So they did, together.

"_Blood to blood I summon thee,  
Blood to Blood return to me." _

"Oh and you each have to drain your blood from a finger and put it into a boiling pot."

"Lovely." Paulina.

In Paris Paige and Henry are having the time of their lives. The only problem is that H.J. and Canary are right behind them and they haven't crossed paths.

"Honey, this is so beautiful. How did you do it?" Paige asked.

"Well, I pulled in a few strings and you orbed us here."

Then they kissed.

Canary was stuffing her face with bread. H.J. just stared at her.

"I'm sorry. I know you might think I'm a pig, but-"

"No it's okay. I like a girl with a big appetite."

"Champaign?" a waiter asked.

"No!" H.J replied

"Champaign?" he asked again to Paige and Henry.

"Oh yes!" Paige said.

They both stood up, Henry let her hang on him as he swung her down. He then accidentally spilled have of the glass in Canary's dress.

"AAAH!"

"Hey! Asswhole!" he said looking at him. "Dad?"

"H.J.?"

"Canary?"

"PAIGE!"

At the manor, she is watching all the food being transported.

'I can't believe they're doing this! This has been on calendars for years that we would have Thanksgiving as a BIG family. It sucks. If only there was a spell to return them all to me. Oh wait I can make one up.' Piper thought in her mind

She then went to get pen and paper. After writing the spell she said,

"_For their cooperation can't be found,_

_Through their brains so profound, _

_Return them now to me,_

_Once said by the Power of Three."_

In an instant everyone arrived.

Prue was comforting Andy, as she was healing his hands. Their children watching. Paige was yelling at H.J. Phoebe stopped scrying as she focused on her husbands body and his soul in Carsh. The three daughters wondering why they're here. Melinda, Chris, and Wyatt look upset.

"WYATT! YOU PROMISED ME SOMETHING! YOU THREE ARE MY SISTERS! AND YOU TWO HAVE NO REASON FOR BLOWING ME OFF FOR A DATE NIGHT! SAME WITH ALL OF YOU!"

"Piper I'm kind of dealing with a demon here, and Patience is missing!"

"GO ON THEN!"

They L.T.'d out.

"AS FOR THE REST OF YOU WE ARE GOING TO EAT AT THE POWER OF THREE!"

"Good cause I was giving up anyway." Andy said.

At Phoebe's condo, Grandma Conchita showed up. She had Patience with her.

"HI GUYS!" one beat. "Sorry I didn't tell jou about me gallabanding off!"

"Yeah it would have been nice." Coop said in Carsh's body.

"Oops! Hold on." Pause "Ehm! _"Love and Hate, Kind and Harsh, Switch the souls _

_Of Coop and Carsh." _

The souls switched.

"Let's eat!" Grandma Conchita said.

They went to the Power of Three.

DING DING DING!

"TOAST!" Phoebe called. "TO HAVE A NICE THANKSGIVING AND FOR PIPER TO FORGIVE US ALL!"

"YOU ALL ARE FORGIVEN!"

Everyone started laughing.

Wyatt orbed out and back in with two familiar figures familiar to Leo.

"MOM! DAD!"

His dad had blonde hair and the same nose. His mom was skinny and blonde. It was the perfect moment for Leo, at that time.

Hybirds Book 3: Charmed: The Next Generation

Chapter 9: Christmas Caroling, Heralding, and Time Traveling

It was Sunday December 3rd. Christmas decorations were up in all the rooms. Everyone was happy. Except there was something wrong. A baby boy wasn't there. Nothing of the nativity was put throughout houses. Just Santa Clause. It had been a day of rejoicing, SANTA CLAUSE?

Prue and Paige were walking down the Promenade. They had handfuls of bags around them. When suddenly a beeping sound annoyed them. Phoebe woke up from her dream. She was sweating. She had had this dream for a bout a week after Thanksgiving. She felt a powerful urge that something was wrong. She went to check on her daughters Patience, Paulina, Porter, and Parker. Parker had been sweating and bouncing around. Phoebe suddenly felt a kick. Her head was hot. Then Parker woke up, taking a deep breath, and started panting. Phoebe fell down. Parker turned.

"Mom?" she got up and helped her mother.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"Okay."

"Go back to sleep. I'll make it back on my own."

So she went. Phoebe went to the kitchen and gulped down a glass of water. She pondered.

'Could she and I have had the same dream?'

When she went to her room two figures were shadows. They appeared to be invisible.

"Do you think we should tell them?"

"No not yet."

They orbed out.

In the morning, Melinda walked down from the stairs and got herself a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning!" She said to her father and grandparents.

"Good sleep?" her grandmother asked her.

"Yeah. You?"

"Pleasant."

It was silent.

Piper then blurts out.

"Who wants to go shopping?"

Melinda and Grandma Loraine raises their hand.

"But what about the fact that we're dead?" Grandpa Chris said.

"Oh I'll just have Wyatt cloak you guys, but we'll be able to see you."

At Prue's, she's getting really slow because of her stomach. She started to lean over the railing she thought she heard a noise after seeing a bright light, looking like someone orbed in or out. She kept leaning and leaning. She telekinetically pushed her back up, but her mind couldn't take the weight.

"HELP! HELP!" she yelled. She started to fall. Andy orbed and caught her. He couldn't lift her, but orbed her to the couch.

"Honey, you already had an accident last time and I had to heal you. You may tap into the babies' powers once in a while, but even they can't heal you all the time. Do you want a miscarriage?"  
"Oh shut up! I know! I just want some eggs and a lot of toast."

"Okay."

"Don't burn anything!"

"Oh I forgot to tell you since it's the first FULL week of December, my parents are coming over."

"WHAT?"

"What?"

"Don't they know that _YOU'RE_ dead?"

"I appeared to them when I became Whitelighter."

"Did you tell them about-?"

"You and the Power of Three? Yes."

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO EXPLAIN GROWN UP BABIES TO THEM?! OMG! WHEN ARE THEY COMING?"

_Ding Dong! _

"_Shit!" _

Then she orbed upstairs.

"Penny! I need help with my hair."

"Coming."

She went to help her mom. She tied her hair in a ponytail, then tied her mom's nice bun. Prue and Penny were magically cleaning the house.

"Broom!"

"Mop!"

"Don't forget to clean the edges, okay?"

_DINGDONG! _Then a loud bang.

"Okay, coming." Andy yelled to whoever was outside, "Hi MOM! DAD!" he said with the door open.

"How was the flight?"

"Good. If you mean really warm. It gets really cold in Penn State." Grandpa Andrew said.

His parents moved the Pennsylvania, because it was peaceful there, unlike the hectic city. Another, is because his parents may get questioned or hurt about talking about his death. But that changed already.

"Has it started snowing?"

"No."

"Well, tell us I want to orb you guys and my f-"

"G.A.? Alison?"

"PRUE!" Alison said back. "I've missed you so much! I heard about your big job at _415 MAGAZINE_!"

"Yeah, well, this just means more shopping for me. Can I talk to you two for a moment please?"

"Sure."

The four of them sat on the couch.

"Now you know that-"

"Your pregnant." Grandma said.

"Yes. And that I'm a-

"Witch." Grandpa added

"Uh huh, and that he's a-"

"Whitelighter." They both said.

"Please stop doing that. Well I'm going to have four kids."

"FOUR?" Grandma asked

"And a lot of Magical beings can go back in forth in time and into alternate realities. So I'd like to introduce, Victor, Penelope, Pearce, and Preston."

"Hello." Penny said.

"These two have your hair." Grandma Alison said pointing to the oldest two.

"And this one has my name." Grandpa said hugging the youngest one. "And this is my father's name." he said hugging Preston now.

"They all have our eyes." Prue added.

"Let's go out!" Andy said.

"Whoa, honey. I don't want to go out in public like this."

"Too bad! Get ready, we're gonna eat in thirty minutes."

She sighed

"Boys, let's go help Grandpa unpack, then that leaves the girls alone to talk."

At Paige's house, she gets a call from Henry.

"Honey, are you sure you saw them orb out through the mirror?"

"Yes. They're invisible if I couldn't see them at first."

"This sounds like a demon-stalker with Whitelighter powers."

"Yeah, well, I know how to handle _A _stalker, but not a demonic-slash-whitelighter stalker! Can't you and your sisters find something on this?"

"I'll see. Hey honey, does your family have any Christmas décor on Baby Jesus? Because all I see is Santa Clause. My mother said that putting the Nativity up as one of the first ten things, for Christmas, earns you points from Santa."

"Santa? You still believe in that bullshit?"

"Hey it ain't BS!"

"What? Just because you're a witch, it doesn't everything mythical can come true."

"Maybe. I'll look in to it, now in the mean time I'll look to your demonic-slash-whitelighter stalker, and you ask your mom to get some Baby Jesus things. I especially want the Nativity."

"Alright!"

"Good. I love you honey!"

She hung up and looked at the Christmas décor. Santa Clause? Jeez. What was up with this person? It's like she's non-Catholic.

She turned around, there was her father and an old man with a white long beard.

"Paige! I need you help."

"Dad?"

"Look I need the Charmed power for this kind of evil, father time and I can't seem to see what happened. He lost his powers."

"Father Time?"

"Yes, I know I'll explain later. The whole magical and mythical community needs you."

"Is Santa Clause in it?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I'm kind of sick of him. And-"

"PAIGE!"

"Okay! I'll do it. I'll ask."

"Good. I have to go."

He and father time orbed out.

"Father Time?"

At Phoebe's house, she conjured up Grams and Gramzy.

"I don't know what it is. This isn't the first time I've had these dreams. And … I don't know."

"Well, maybe because you have the power of premonition, you may have a sense of what will happen in your visions." Gramzy said.

"So I have them while I'm asleep?"

"Precisely." Grams added.

"When we first found out we were witches, I had erotic dreams of men, and then killed them in my sleep. I was connected to a temptress."

"Exciting." Grams said.

"And last night I went to go check on the girls and I swear Parker was sweating and doning exactly what I was doing in bed. Just tossing and turning."

"Maybe your aura is sending out and you get connected to other seers, in this case Parker."

"But won't Patience, Paulina, and Porter have them too?"

"Well, they're probably shutting you out, and she's letting you in." Gramzy added.

"I don't know. And then when she kicked in her bed, I felt a kick from the baby form of Parker."

"That's it!" Grams said. "You two are connected because she's in the fetus."

"Yeah, but, I still don't know what that dream meant."

"Well, at least you know why she was doing the exact same thing."

"The only question is, Who's having the dream?"

"Oh honey, come here!" Gramzy said. They hugged. Phoebe received a premonition. Prue and Phoebe were running down a hall. Slowly. There they saw Piper and Paige, fighting. But, she had a premonition there, and she stopped to see that. On a Christmas tree, now, an ornament has Santa Clause as the baby in a manger. After seeing that, she came back to the first premonition, she saw Piper was possessed and stabbed Paige with a knife. When she turned a fireball was coming toward her. Then she came back to actual life.

"What is it?" Grams asked.

"I just had a premonition in a premonition."

"Of what?" Gramzy said.

"Paige and Piper were fighting. Physically. But when Prue and I started to run toward them, I had a premonition. Santa Clause was the baby in the manger."

"That's confusing." Grams said. "Not once in any lifetime a Halliwell witch goes through something religious."

"What do you mean?"

"No one in our family has had to deal with something Christ-like, under the Wicca way."

Phoebe's phone rings.

"It's Paige. It may be something urgent." She said. Then she picked the phone. "Hello?"

"Phoebe thank god!"

"What?"

"My dad just orbed in with Father Time."

"Father Time? Who's he?"

"After reading a lot of fiction, being a witch, and a writer you don't know who he is?"

"Yes."

"He's this figure of time. Look my dad said that the whole Magical and Mythical Community needs the Halliwell Charm. Can you round some people up?"

"Why can't you?"

"Because I'm decorating my house and also bugging the hell out of my children."

"That sounds fun."

"You don't sound happy!"

"Well, I am just frustrated."

"Bummer."

"Look I'll call Piper and Prue and see if they can help."

"Oh and call Billie. I miss her. I haven't seen her in like ages."

"You know she's been teaching a lot."

"Just call her. Bye!"

At Magic School, Billie is teaching the Telekinesis class, tenth grade, sixth period.

Phoenix, Hawk, and Robin were in that class. Phoenix could reverse this power or use it, Hawk could use plantlife or the earth to move things, and Robin could use water to teleport herself and things. So basically telekinesis.

"Okay! Elementals here. Orbing, here! Witch or other, here!"

"They all lined up." Hawk said sarcastically.

"I don't know why I have to take this! I could master anything if someone was close to me."

"Isn't because witches like you, have to take ate least 3 elective powers to master before you confront a master?"

"Yes thank you."

"So what are you taking?" Her brother asked.

"Telekinesis, Telepathy, Levitation and Flammability."

"Flammability?" They both asked.

"If I get close to someone that has the power of fire or come close to fire I burst into flames and throw fireballs."

"Oh then how's the sex with Wyatt?" Her brother asked.

She hit his head.

"Only if they use that power!"

"Your sick!" His sisters said.

"How's the sex with Melinda?" they both asked him

"We haven't had sex yet."

They were silent.

"What?"

"Have you had sex at all?" Phoenix asked.

"YES!" one beat. "I just want to give her time and I love her so…"

"Did you love the other girls?" Robin asked.

"No. So this'll be like my first actual time. Like in love."

"Wow."

"Plus I don't think Leo likes me. Yet!"

"Like, meaning the operative word?"

"Yes, Robin!"

"YOU THREE SHOULD BE QUIET! AND SEPARATE! THERE ARE THREE DIFFERENT LINES FOR YOU."

Phoenix was next and of course she mastered it.

Hawk was next.

"This is for you Melinda!"

Melinda was walking across a mini runway to model her outfit that she tried on.

"NO! BOO!" Leo said.

"Dad?"

"The top is up! It's winter, put a sweater on!"

"LEO! GO AWAY!" Piper yelled.

"You know, son? Wyatt and I want to go to the book store." Grandpa Chris said.

"Why? You're invisible."

"Just let us go, dad." Wyatt said. "Chris is already there."

"Fine!" he turned and saw her modeling lingerie. "Hey!"

He ran up and started covering her.

"Dad?"

"Your wearing nothing!"

"LEO! I WAS GIVING HER HER NEXT OUTFIT! THE ONLY GUY AROUND HERE IS YOU!"

"What?"

"LEO? GET OUT!"

He goes and sits. Piper eyes him.

"What?"

"You know? If you won't leave, so be it." Then she waves her hands. He's frozen.

"Mom?"

"DO YOU WANT HIM QUIET? I DO?"

"YOU FROZE EVERYONE!"

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" one beat. "I need you to try on better clothes for winter."

"What I thought you liked these?" she said pointing to the pile of clothes she considered

"Those are good for summer. Look. I need you to drab up on the clothes. Especially around your father."

"But mom?"

"He hates Hawk!"

"Why?"

"For one he's two years older."

"Honey, I know, but-"

"But what?"

"I do, too!"  
"I hate you!"

In that instant, Prue walked in with her own family.

"UNCLE ANDREW! AUNT ALI!"

"Piper!" Prue yelled.

"Prue? Why are you yelling?"

"You froze the whole fitting room. There are people outside!"

"Yeah." Then everyone unfroze. Prue was scared.

"Whoa."

"Okay. Now how have you been?"

"Good." Alison said.

"Where's Andy?"

"Oh he's putting our stuff in the car."

"You're done shopping?"

"NO!" Victor, Preston, and Pearce said.

"Don't remind her." Vic said.

"Shut up!" Penny said.

"Heheh. Look I need to talk to my daughter."

When Piper ran down the runway, Prue's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Prue!"

"Hey Phoebes."

"What's up?"

"Shopping with Prue and the family."

"Oh good 'cause- never mind- look Sam appeared to Paige with father time and said that the Magical and Mythical Community needs the Halliwell Charm so we need to round up at the manor."

"Okay, let me gee Piper."

Prue started to walk toward the fitting room, but soon heard a boom.

Piper screamed.

Chapter 10: The Tidings for Christmas for you and your share. To summon the council; to save Christmas Cheer.

Previously on Hybirds:

Phoebe was having dreams of Christmas without the baby in the manger. It was a day of worshipping, SANTA CALSUE? She went to check on her daughters and saw Parker twisting and turning. Parker kicked the wall, and Phoebe felt a kick. Later on it was established that they were having the same dreams. But who was having these dreams?

Prue's in-laws came and they discussed their grandchildren and immediately accepted them. Paige was bugging the hell out of PS2. They were decorating the house. Paige noticed there was nothing of Jesus and Henry had had a demonic-Whitelighter-stalker. Sam appears with Father Time needing the Halliwell Charm.

Piper and the family went shopping. Leo was bugging Melinda, meanwhile, the triplets, in Billie's class, were talking. HAWK IS _REALLY_ IN LOVE WITH MELINDA!

"Piper?" Prue gasped. "PIPER?" then Prue dropped her phone and started to trot.

"Mom! You're not supposed to be running!" Penny said.

Pearce phased himself, and Preston, to his mom. Victor was getting a tingly feeling.

"Whoa."

"What?" Penny asked.

"I'm sensing a great power from that room."

"WELL?"

"I don't have THAT kind of power."

"We have to go see."

They ran toward it. Piper and Melinda were on the floor. Gusts of wind started to come. It was SHAX!

"NO WAY!" Prue said.

"What?" Vic asked.

"Evil wind that blows,  
The which forms below,  
No longer may you dwell  
Death takes you with this spell." Prue said.

It only hit the shoulder.

"THE SPELL JUST WEAKENED IT!" Preston yelled.

"Prue then orb him!" Andy said running toward them.

"UNDERWORLD!"

There Shax went.

"Piper? Melinda?" Prue said, healing them.

Piper started coughing.

"What happened?" Melinda asked.

"You got attacked."

"By who?" Piper asked.

"Shax."

"WHAT?"

At Phoebe's condo she is awaiting the return call from her older sister. Instead, her brother- in-law shimmers in.

"Phoebe girl!"

"Hey Carsh."

"Dude, you sound freakin' bored."

"Well, maybe I AM FREAKIN' bored."

"What's on your mind?"

"Just these dreams and this baby."

"Oh."

"You see, I have these dreams, and one night I go over to check on the girls and Parker is kicking and turning, just like I did, well, she kicked in her bed and I felt a kick."

"Scary! OOhhh it could be because she's in your body."

"I know. Then I called my mom and grandma to ask and they said it was that reason. Then when I hugged my mom I had a premonition. But then had a premonition in a premonition."

"Really complicated. It's whether you're having those dreams and visions, or half of them are Parker's."

Right there, it hit Phoebe.

"Premonition!"

"What?"

"Grandma Conchita?"

"Jes?"

"Premonition- from me. Parker has premonition!"

"Good." One beat. "Now, all you need to do is see the other powers she has."

Phoebe was feeling stronger and stronger. Her head became hot. She felt really angry, once Grandma Conchita started munching on a bag of chips really loudly. She got hotter. She felt her head exploding. Then she threw fire.

"Ah!" G.C. yelled.

"Phoebes?" Carsh asked.

"What?"

"You threw fire!"

"What??"

"And it's not a power of Parker's!" Conchita exclaimed.

"Time travel and teleportation." Phoebe said.

Parker was having private tutoring at that time so that her powers and skills won't get exposed.

"Now tell me? What are your powers?" her tutor named Greg asked.

"Time travel, teleportation, and premonition. I have a forth, but I need to keep it unaware of."

"Why is that?"

"Let's just say, I need my mom to figure that one first."

When Greg turned, fireworks sparked from her pointer finger as she directed it to go toward him.

"Ow!"

"What?"

"I felt a shock."

"Static."

"I guess?"

"What's next?"

"Well I think you're done for today."

"So I can go?"

"Well, I still need to do this one last thing."

"What?"

"Give you the one-hundred percent you need."

"Thanks!"

"Just have your mom sign it."

"Great." She said, then almost fainting.

"Hey!" he said getting up and catching her in one second.

"Wow, you're so fast."

"Yeah it's kind of my power."

"Kind of?" she stared into his eyes. "You have nice gleaming eyes." She said touching his face. Right there, she had a vision. She'd be falling from the top of the San Francisco Bridge, and then get saved by a swoop. She started to come back.

At Phoebe's house, her phone is ringing as she is coming back from the same vision.

"Hello?"

"Phoebe! You won't believe what just happened."

"What?"

"Shax."

"Excuse me?"

"Shax attacked Melinda and Piper at the store."

"How are they?"

"Fine I healed them."

"Good. Today I threw fire."

"Excuse me?"

"Today I threw fire!"

"How? What?"

"I don't know, I had Wyatt check with the Elders for me."

"Good. Except that your past life threw fire."

"And she was evil."

"Exactly."

Beep!

"Sorry Prue it's Paige. Did I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Hold on!"

She pressed Flash

"Paige!"

"Phoebe I need you and everyone here."

"Where? Your house?"

"Yes!"

She hung up the phone.

"Paige? Where are they?" Sam asked her.

"Yes, time is running out." Father time said, then Sam pointed toward him looking at her with an 'I told you so..' look.

"They're coming!"

Phoebe explained everything to Prue and Piper when she orbed to Phoebe's house.

"So they need our help?" Prue asked.

"Yes."

"Who's included in they?" Piper asked.

"Ask Paige."

"Paige?"

Nothing.

"PAIGE!"

Still nothing.

"Paigey-wagey get your assy downy!"

"What?" she said Orbing in. "Piper, I told you to never ever call me that!"

"Who's at your house right now?"

"Sam, Father Time, Mother Nature, Jack Frost, the Easter Bunny."

"No for real."

"Sam, Father Time, Mother Nature, Leprechaun Community, Head Fairy, Elder Odin, Avatar Joe, and a Head Regenerator." One beat. "I'm counted as the witch."

"What do they need us for?" Prue asked.

"They won't tell me unless everyone is there."

"I threw fire today."

"What?" Piper and Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe? Must we announce these things in every crisis?"

"Sorry."

"Let's just go and get everyone. We'll meet at Magic School."

Paige orbed and Prue took Piper with her. Wyatt orbed in.

"Wyatt?"

"Hi Aunt Phee."

"What did they say?"

"Your not going to like it."

"Tell me."

"Are you sure? Beca-"

"Tell me. I can take it."

"Time is resetting. Time is being manipulated by an evil source. They don't know who it is, but they have a hunch that it's Father Time."

"We have to get to Magic School."

"Why?"

"Just come on."

"No tell me."

"Look Father Time is there with Elder Odin!" one beat. "Plus I don't want to think about what my hunch is."

"Aunt Phee, I can keep a secret."

"A few months before your mom got pregnant, I was. With a Demonic baby. It turned me evil. So I had the power of my past life."

"So?"

"I threw fire today!"

"Okay,"

"That means the baby I'm carrying might be turning into the unborn son I almost had. Plus it's not even mine."

She felt a stirring. Like she was falling.

Porter was falling down the bridge, she was saved by Greg.

"What happened?"

"You fell from the Bridge."

"I what? How?"

"You-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

"What?"

"Just get me to Magic School, Wyatt!"

"Wyatt?"

"Get me to Magic School!"

Then Greg sped up. A portal opened. They were in Magic School, just in time when Wyatt arrived.

Piper and Prue ran over.

"Piper freeze them."

"What? I can't"

"Phoebe can throw fire, she's evil. Which means so is Parker."

Piper did so.

Chapter 11: The Tidings for Christmas for you and your share. To summon the council; to save Christmas Cheer. Part2

Previously:

"Piper freeze them."

"Prue?"

"Phoebe can throw fire, she's evil!"

"What about Parker?"

"Parker's in the fetus, too."

"PRUE?"

"Just do it! We can't handle anymore stress."

Piper did so.

"Now what?"

"We wait for everyone."

"Oh my gosh it's so quite." Wyatt said.

Then people started to orb in.

"Too late." Prue said. "I need to sit."

"Me, too!" Piper said.

"Guys?" Paige said.

"Paige, sorry, but could you orb Phoebe over here?" Prue said.

Paige gave an odd look at Wyatt. She ignored Prue.

"Wyatt! Can I see you?"

"What's up?"

"Doesn't Prue look thinner?"

"Yeah."

"And your mom, looks different."

She had bangs all of a sudden.

"What the hell?"

"Just get everyone here, stat!"

In ten minutes everyone was here.

"Mom?" H.j. said.

"What?"

"You look really young."

"Thank you!"

"No I mean, look!" she turned.

"Oh my god." Her hair was split in the middle and she looked shorter.

"Now I'm see-through."

She disappeared.

"What happened?"

"I don't know?" Wyatt said.

He looked back and Prue and Piper were fading.

"Mom?"

"Mom? Who's mom? Who are you?"

Then she faded.

"Aunt Prue?"

"I'm tired." She fell asleep and as she flapped on the couch she disappeared.

Soon Phoebe and Parker did. Hawk and Melinda shimmered in.

"We were just with The Five and they like disappeared." Melinda said.

"Yeah, time is resetting." One beat. "CHRIS? PAMMY? PATTY?"

They orbed in.

"Hawk get your sisters."

He shimmered out.

"Patience? Paulina? Porter?"

"Yes!"

"Can you find Parker?" Porter asked.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Start the meeting."

"Okay."

"B.G.'s?"

"Here!"

Phoenix hugged Wyatt.

Chris cuddled with Robin.

Melinda kissed Hawk.

H.J. and Canary held hands.

"H.j. call your dad, P3 call Carsh and Coop, and I'll call everyone else."

So they did.

"So someone is behind making the Halliwell witches go nuts?" Henry asked.

"Dad. Calm down!"

"I almost lost her once. I- we- we-need to find her."

"We will."

Andy was freaking out as well.

"I feel like how I felt when she and I were just dating."

"Sorry." Melinda said.

"No it's okay." He stopped. "I'm okay. Aren't I? Am I crazy for missing my wife. And my kids! They just appeared in a snap of a finger and now they're gone in the same way."

Coop was being talked to and was hugging his daughters.

"So Parker is.."

"With mom." Patience said.

"And your mom is.."

"We don't know.." Paulina insured,

"I feel like I can't hold on any longer."

"U.C. we need to get P3, now."

They formed a circle around Sam.

"Okay, Wyatt, then Chris, H.j., Patience, Melinda, Pamela, Patty, Paulina, and Porter."

"Just make a spell."

"I'll start." Wyatt said.

"_Evil being I can't find." _

"_open your heart,"_

"_spirit, and mind."_

"_come to us," _

"_reveal yourself" _

"_to protect the innocent_

"_when times get rough." _

In a circle they backed away and made a crystalled circle.

Leo and Billie ran in.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Summoning a demon." Raven said.

"You can't" Billie yelled.

"WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN, HUH? MOM,PAIGE, PRUE, AND PHOEBE AND THEIR KIDS ARE GONE. TIME IS BEING BENDED." Wyatt yelled.

Melinda froze Leo as Billie just watched.

Four forms appeared.

"Christy?" Billie yelled.

"Yes. I'm back sister!" she said. She made a fireball, and Phoenix went flame on. They both were watered by Robin.

"Who are they?" Melinda asked.

"We're the Triad."

Odin attacked with lighting to the center one. Everyone else went straight for the next two.

Robin, Melinda, Hawk, and Canary helped Billie and Phoenix maintain Christy. She was unstoppable.

"Christy-uh- do you want me crystal you? I mean because you have the elemental source of power and when you use it in crystals, you'll die."

Leo unfroze to the sight of Odin attacking Triad 1.

"Odin?"

"I need help."

"With what, you're killing him!"

Leo thought of Room 020. 0 equally zero to, 2 powers, against 0. It was a room built by him to retain powers. Usually for detention.

"EVERYONE! 020!"

The family and friends fought against the evil forces. Soon enough they came across a huge red room. There Melinda iced Christy and the Triad and Chris orbed them into that room.

"Why does Christy still look young?" Billie asked. "And she still has her vanquishing marks."

"Because evil beings down age after their vanquish, unless they get revived."

"I don't remember Billie that much." Chris said.

"You don't? I mean you were like one, but she was the reason we had your wakening." Wyatt said.

"What?"

"When Billie and Christy lured me back to the manor, they stole my parents and G.V. could find me, so he went to you, and that's the first sign of your power. You orbed me to you."

"Freaky."

"Well, I need to help Christy." Billie said in great confidence.

"What? Why?" Leo asked.

"Look this may be the only chance I can get to help my sister. Last time, was very short. She went bazzerk. I need an actual family."

"You know that you can talk to dead people, right?" Chris said.

"Yes! But I need someone alive and if I can save her, I'll do what it takes to do so."

"WYATT!CHRIS!LEO!" Sam yelled. "We still need to have the meeting."

"We'll be there." Wyatt responded, "Dad you should go and take Andy, Henry, Carsh, and Coop with you to help Billie. Oh, and to take the Grandparents here."

"Okay."

The Council was about to start.

"As you all know, the council is brought up of different Mythological and Magical beings." Elder Odin said. "Roll Call!" One beat, coughing. "Me."

"Avatar Alpha, and Gamma."

"Present."

"Sam."

"Yup."

"Leo."

"My dad's supposed to be here?" Chris asked.

"Do you see any other Regenerator?"

"I'll get him!" Wyatt said angrily.

"Eros?"

"CUPID?" Chris asked.

"Yes, he's head Cupid."

Elder Sandra orbed in.

"I'm sorry, but we have discovered some disturbing news."

"Yes."

"Eros is now being passed to a new member of the council, and head cupid."

"Who?"

"Coop."

"Uncle Coop?" Chris asked.

Then Leo and Wyatt orbed in.

"What did we miss?"

"Coop is the new head Cupid."

Coop teleported in.

"What the hell?"

"Coop, so nice of you to join us." Odin said.

"What? Are you kidding me? I was controlled to come here."

"Alpha?"

"I thought it buy us some time. Now, all hybrids in the center."

Melinda was the one left out.

"Okay, we have a full witch, cross that out. Cross regenerator, White lighter-Witch Hybirds out, Cupids, and leprechauns, fairies, dwarfs, and that leaves no one. Oh, yes, Father Time. Like we need him, I can already bend tim-"

"Shut up!" one beat "Now time is being reset by an evil being. We don't know who he is. Our four most powerful female witches have just vanished and we can't seem to know where they are. The Baby Jesus in the Manger that mortals have adored is gone. Just Santa Clause. And Santa Clause is missing."

"He's real?" Porter asked. Her sisters laughed.

"He's a whitelighter. How do think he gets around so quickly."

"Oh."

Then PS2 started to laugh.

"We need to go back in time to see what has happened. A demon of no sight and no power, stole Father Time's power to bend time and time manipulation. This is why we have called the offspring of the Charmed Ones, and their powerful demon-like friends."

"There are a few people who can help." Alpha started. "There's Merlin. King Arthur, and Robin Hood."

"Divide in groups and see to that you find that mission. Who knows? Maybe you'll accidentally bump into us. We are giving each of you a bag of memory dust. Use it wisely."

"Okay."

"Now, Coop, you must remain here, and guide them. I cannot stay here, and neither can Alpha. The Head Leprechaun and fairies, and dwarfs can't either. Leo is staying."

"Good bye-" they all said.

Leo, Coop, the B.G.'s,PS2, P3, and Piper's kids, and H.J. were left. Henry and Andy orbed in with all the grandparents.

"Grandma Loraine and G.C. , I'm sorry, but you need to go." Wyatt said. "Sorry, I love you." Wyatt opened his palms and orbed them into heaven.

"Okay, we need to get back somehow. Paullina, Porter and I can't do it without Park. She completes the Charmed Four power. The Power of Three works with just you guys, but still." Patience said.

"Yeah, and the Halliwell Nine will do it, now that Aunt Prue and Phoebe are far away from us." H.j. added.

"We're just gonna need power." PS2 said together.

"Let's do it." P3 said.

"But what about the spell?" Chris asked.

"Go right it!" Melinda said.

"Guys!" Hawk yelled. "WE CAN HELP!"

P3 received a premonition.

"Oh my god. Give me a piece of paper!" Paulina said.

"Are you getting this?" Porter asked.

"Yes." Patience said.

They came back.

"We have a spell." P3 said coincidentally.

"Okay, I'll read it." Then he coughed. _"Demons, Witches, Angeles, Etc., Back from the time of Cleopatra, now the council shall return, to the present, time to yurn." _

A pink and gray portal opened. It became tie-die.

There was an exact replica of Leo, Coop, and two forms unrecognizable.

"We've been expecting you, Wyatt."

Chapter 12: The Tidings for Christmas for you and your share. To summon the council; to save Christmas Cheer. Part3

Previously:

"Okay, I'll read it." Then he coughed. _"Demons, Witches, Angeles, Etc., Back from the time of Cleopatra, now the council shall return, to the present, time to yurn." _

A pink and gray portal opened. It became tie-die.

There was an exact replica of Leo, Coop, and two forms unrecognizable.

"We've been expecting you, Wyatt."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Julius Caesar." He said. How could this be? Coop is here and now Coop is Caesar.

"Are you a magical being?" Chris asked.

"I'm a love-maker."

"And you?" Melinda said towards the man who looked vaguely like Leo.

"I have every power."

"A Regenerator?" H.J. asked.

"Regenerator. I like it."

"Who are they?" Wyatt asked.

"My name is Odin and his is Alpha."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!"

"That's definitely them!" PS2 said.

"What?"

"Silence!" Caesar said. "Where is my mistress?" he waved his hands. Phoebe's form came through. She was wearing a mid drift and her hair was flowing and pitch black. There's a skirt she was wearing, it was ripped in three parts back and front. She was wearing no undergarments.

"WHOA, WOW! Umm? Caesar? I give my greatest respect, but you and Cleopatra, look exactly like our Aunt and Uncle when they were young, and we'd appreciate it if you would lower down the sexual desires? PLEASE!?" Wyatt said.

"Granted." Then she backed away, sat down and turned to comb her hair. "Now, all you need to do to get to where you want is to side, with an evil demon you trust. Say a spell to the destination needed. That's all I can tell you."

They began to fade.

"Christmas." Paullina said. "CHRISTMAS. WE NEED TO GET TO THE FIRST NOEL!"

"Right! Our mom was noticing some weird-like changes in Grandma Pam's Christmas décor. No Jesus." Pammy said.

"Okay then a Christmas Spell!" Hawk yelled.

"Got it!" Wyatt answered.

"Jeez, your shooting it up!" Phoenix said.

"I just have a good feeling, boo."

"Guys you have to get going." Coop said teleporting in.

"_Gold, Frankincense, myrrh, and a baby,_

_A cow, goat, sheep, and donkey,_

_Form once a year in a holiday, _

_Bring us to that very time and day." _

From there on, they were still. In a circle they watched, everyone go back in time.

"Wyatt, don't you think we should bring the Book of Shadows?" Melinda asked.

"Not unless someone wants to be responsible for it." He said. "Plus we're given only a full bag of memory dust, and up to a years worth of magic. We might run out."

"I still think we should bring the book!"

"THEN ASK CHRIS TO GET IT! AND YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE!"

"I'LL GET IT MYSELF!" she stopped time right where she saw the book. She saw Cole.

"Who's this?"

"Cole. He was Aunt Phee's first husband. He became the source, she divorced him after she got pregnant. Wasn't hers. Too, bad. He could've helped." Chris said.

"Oh my god! That's it!" Wyatt yelled. Melinda start time again, but come here first."

He called for Cole.

Cole was taken out of the scene when Piper wrote a fearless spell, and started fighting Cole.

"What the hell? Who are you? What is this?"

"You have powers right?" Chris asked.  
"Yeah? Who's asking?"

"Halliwell: The Next Generation." H.J. said.

"Seriously? From the future?"

"Look we need to side with someone, we trust." Hawk said.

"Who's baby are you?"

"I'm not any's. I'm just a friend."

"We just need your help!" P3 said.

"Who do you three belong to?"

"Phoebe." They said.

"Seriously?" he gulped. "With someone else?"

They were being watched through a ripple by Coop.

"What the hell?"

Cole continued to sigh.

"Fine."

Melinda reworked time. It went fast.

"Okay, people this is the era where eyes are closed at all times. C-L-O-S-E-D!" Cole blurted.

"Some people have had sex before, Cole." Chris said.

"Ewww!" Melinda said. Then she turned towards Hawk. She noticed he was looking down. She pulled him over. Her cousins noticed that they wanted to be alone.

"What's wrong?"

He coughed, "Nothing. I'm fine. Why?"

"Nothing. I just saw that you were looking down."

"Well, I'm okay, and I'm cold." He said reaching his arms out.

"This isn't funny." She said waving his arms down.

"Look, when Cole said the comment about sex, I croaked."

"Why?"

"I'm not a virgin."

"How many girls have you had sex with?" she said in a lower tone.

He was quiet for a while.

"How many?" she asked louder.

"Shhh. About five."

"WHAT? FIVE?"

"Shhh!"

"No! I can't believe you didn't tell me this, before?"

"We're almost there." Wyatt said. "Get in Pairs and Jump out when I say."

So they lined up. Wyatt and Phoenix. Chris and Robin. Patience and Paulina. Melinda and Hawk. H.J. and Canary. P2S and Porter and Raven.

They all screamed. Being enraged about Hawk, Melinda lets go of his hand.

"MELINDA!"

"AAAAHH!"

"Melinda?" Chris said. "MELINDA!" he called after. She was with him. The gusts of wind went faster. "CANARY? CAN'T YOU MAKE IT GO SLOWER?"

"I TRIED!"

"OUR POWERS DON'T WORK WHEN WE'RE IN THE PAST!" PS2 yelled.

"BUT WE'RE ONLY TRAVELLING!" Wyatt said.

"WHAT?" H.J. asked. Then the gusts of wind kept going, it twisted and turned and tried to keep them apart. Hawk finally grabbed Melinda, she hugged him for closure. Everyone's hands met, as spinning in a circle went round and round. Suddenly, they stop right in the center of a desert.

"Where are we?" Canary asked. She was squinting. The sand caught with the gusts of wind.

"Canary? Could you please?" H.J. asked. Then the fog and sand disappeared.

Wyatt coughed and suggested, "Let's start walking towards that area." He pointed north. Or at least what he thinks is north.

"We should change first." Paulina said.

"Paulina, this is no time to be joking." Chris added. "Fashion sense never existed back then."

"No, I mean, look at us. We won't fit in."

"Well, what do you suggest? We get things from the future and use them now?" Patience asked, mockingly, in an older sisterly way. Paulina stuck her tongue out.

"Hey!" Wyatt said. "We have magic. And I know we kill, but we don't kill that way, like it's murder." Then he paused. He took a gulp. "Look, someone else make a spell, because my brain hurts just to rhyme."

"_Fitting in is reluctant, but now very important. Prepare us for the things we need, to finish this project, to do a great deed." _ Paulina said.

In an eye-popping spark, new clothes, that looked like drapes covered them, and the men had a shield in the hand.

"Ew. I'm not wearing any underwear." Hawk said, just realizing it. Then they all looked up. Each had their undergarments brought to that location.

"Now what?" Chris said.

"We walk." Melinda responded. She accidentally bumped into Porter. Porter received a vision. They had just realized that Cole is missing and are soon arrested by the police.

"Where's Cole?" Porter asked.

He appeared.

"Here!" he shape shifted from a rock to a human.

"Stop in the name of Lord and King Nebacunezzer." A soldier called. It was Carsh.

"Do you see what I'm seeing?" Raven asked PS2. They nodded their heads.

"Put any weapons down, and stand still." He said walking closer and closer. He looked at Paulina and Porter.

"You two look really familiar."

"Yes, well, so do you." Paulina said, then Porter crept from behind and kicked him. He went down and Paulina performed the pinch.

"Point to where the city of Bethlehem and you life will be spared." Paulina said. He pointed to her left. H.J. came over and healed his throat. He fell asleep under consciousness.

"He'll be fine." H.J. said.

Cole began walking.

"Where are you going?" Wyatt asked.

"To the direction he pointed to."

"I was thinking we could just orb there."

"And surpass people? Look we need to be at the exact location, at the exact time, with the exact same people. If we extract time from the matter, we're screwed."

"Okay,"

Then they all started walking.

Through mirror glass, Coop was watching over them.

"What?"

"What?" Leo asked.

"What?" Henry said in panic.

"Who's that?"

"That's Cole."

"Cole?" Coop.

"Cole." Leo.

"Who's Cole?" Henry.

"Yeah." Coop.

"He and Phoebe were together for about 2 or 3 years and then got married. He became the source, then they split, then Paige helped Phoebe vanquish him in an alternate reality, because he became an Avatar."

"Well, why the hell is with them, if he's so dangerous?" Henry asked.

"I recognize him on the day Phoebe finally figured she's over him."

"What?" Coop asked.

"He wouldn't sign divorce papers and she pondered."

"Oh."

"Well?" Henry asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah, they probably took him out of the time when Piper was still invincible. He was, too. And Chris, knowing everything because he went back in time, he knew it was Cole and played the "if you really loved Phoebe, still, you'd help her kids" card."

"Smart."

In the dungeon, Christy is arguing with the Triad.

"How do we know that they know about what we're doing?"

"You were possessed." T1 said.

"No I wasn't I attacked my sister, after getting out of an evil streak, a very fifteen year streak, I've learned now."

"HEY CHRISTY! SHUT UP!" Billie yelled from outside.

Billie called Leo. In the upper portion of Magic School, the dial tone went paint as the ring back tone made her hurl. It was the Beatles.

"Billie?"

"Look, why hasn't Christy aged? If people die and go to heaven, they still age."

"Only if they don't go to heaven."

"She went to hell?"

"I don't know, Billie. Why don't you go ask her yourself."

"Fine."

"Bye, Billie." He said flipping the phone off.

"That's it. Someone take me there, I need to be with my son and my daughters." Henry said, not taking the fact that they're with a dangerous non-trusted demon.

"You can't." Coop said. Then Carsh shimmers in. He gets a glare from everyone.

"Did I come at the wrong time?"

"No." Henry said tensely.

"Okay, I heard a call." He coughed. "Anyone of you?"

"No, but Billie's upstairs." Leo said.

He went upstairs and teleported in front of the door. She opened it and they started kissing.

"Billie? I thought we'd take a break."

"I-I c-can't." she sighed. "Right now I need closure,…" she began to cry. "Look I have so much to deal with, now that my sister's back from the dead so just please. Caress me." She ended in a whisper.

They went on.

Through the mirror glass, Wyatt and Canary are using their powers to build a fire and to keep a warm breeze.

"Canary keep brining in the air. It seems the sun's going down anyway."

"Gotcha!!"

Finally, a fire. Phoenix was away talking to Robin.

"What do you think's gonna happen?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't know. What about that fight Melinda had with Hawk. I think he blabbed about not being a virgin."

"Yeah, it's the wrong time to tell him that!"

"Let's get closer."

"No!" she said pulling her sister back. "I can't."

"Why?"

"I'll go all 'flame on' on him."

"Because of the fire?"

"Yeah!"

"Look, you've been taking those classes, to master the already mastered. You can control it! What's up?"

"When I'm around… him. I fall under like a spell, literally, and I just burst."

"But he doesn't always use Pyrokinesis."

"I know, but, I just do."

"I don't believe you."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't believe you. I'll walk with you, and I'll hose you down if you burst."

"What?"

"C'mon! Let's get huffin' hurry." They began to run.

"No! What the hell? AHH!" they jumped over Raven.

"Sorry Ray." They screamed. They finally got to Wyatt and Chris.

"Hey Wyatt. Chris I want to speak with you." Then she pushed her sister towards Wyatt.

"Honey, what's up?"

"Nothing, Boo. I'm just a little weary. The sun's down. FIVE MORE MINUTES!" he said.

"Hey, get over here and shut up." Then she made out with him.

Chris and Robin watched.

"Why are we watching them?"

"Shh! We have a bet."

"Of making out?"

"No to see if she goes 'flame on'"

"Great."

Then Cole sent a fireball towards them.

"AAAHH!" then she busted, and Robin hosed her down.

At that moment, two figures mounted towards them.

"Oh fellow ones, may you show us the way to Bethlehem?"

"Yes, I am with child, and it is almost time."

The only weird thing is that it was Andy and Prue.

Chapter 13: Mary did you know, that in the present life you look just like my Aunt?

Previously:

"Who are you?"

"I'm Julius Caesar." He said. How could this be? Coop is here and now Coop is Caesar.

"Are you a magical being?" Chris asked.

"I'm a love-maker."

"_Gold, Frankincense, myrrh, and a baby,_

_A cow, goat, sheep, and donkey,_

_Form once a year in a holiday, _

_Bring us to that very time and day." _

Cole was taken out of the scene when Piper wrote a fearless spell, and started fighting Cole.

"What the hell? Who are you? What is this?"

"You have powers right?" Chris asked."Yeah? Who's asking?"

"Halliwell: The Next Generation." H.J. said.

"Seriously? From the future?"

"Look we need to side with someone, we trust." Hawk said.

"Who's baby are you?"

"I'm not any's. I'm just a friend."

"We just need your help!" P3 said.

"Who do you three belong to?"

"Phoebe." They said.

"Seriously?" he gulped. "With someone else?"

They were being watched through a ripple by Coop.

"What the hell?"

Cole continued to sigh.

"Fine."

Melinda reworked time. It went fast.

"Okay, people this is the era where eyes are closed at all times. C-L-O-S-E-D!" Cole blurted.

"Some people have had sex before, Cole." Chris said.

"Ewww!" Melinda said. Then she turned towards Hawk. She noticed he was looking down. She pulled him over. Her cousins noticed that they wanted to be alone.

"What's wrong?"

He coughed, "Nothing. I'm fine. Why?"

"Nothing. I just saw that you were looking down."

"Well, I'm okay, and I'm cold." He said reaching his arms out.

"This isn't funny." She said waving his arms down.

"Look, when Cole said the comment about sex, I croaked."

"Why?"

"I'm not a virgin."

Now Prue and Andy, are Mary and Joseph, the first Noel is about to begin.

"Umm, sure hold on." Chris said. Hawk was following his older sister, Phoenix up in the sky to see where she was headed.

"She's going towards that town!"

"Alright."

Wyatt ran over to Cole.

"What the hell was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"You threw a fireball!"

"No I didn't!"

"I did!" a figure said.

"U.H,?" (Uncle Henry)

"No, I am called Lord Zafar." Then a portal opened. Everyone was sucked through except H.J and PS2. They panicked and put memory dust through Mary and Joseph.

"Bethlehem is this way." He pointed.

Through the looking glass, in Magic School, Henry is surprised.

"Lord Zafar?"

"Yeah, I know." Coop said,

"Didn't they already vanquish him?"

"Guess not." Leo added.

"God, then that means the stalker I've been sensing is him."

"What?" Leo asked. "You had a demonic stalker?"

"I thought it was a demonic-whitelighter stalker."

"You should tell us about this!" Coop said.

"I told Paige. Didn't she tell you guys?"

"I guess not." Leo ended.

"Damn."

In the upstairs office of Billie, she stopped him.

"That was great."

"I'm being called."

"By who? Someone who wants to break up?"

"By the Elders."

"Why would they need you?"

"I don't know." He said getting up and putting his clothes on.

"Okay. Bye!" then they kissed and she watched him teleport away.

She went to the student headquarters to go on her daily midnight watch, other than living with Andy and Prue, but right now she's staying at Magic School because her room is being used by Penny.

She passed by Greg Smith's room.

"Ms. Jenkins?"

"Yeah."

"Is Parker okay?"

"Umm, I'm not sure I can't tell you anything right now, but I know for a fact that she is."

"Thanks."

"Why? Are you two dating?"

"No, I just want to make sure she's okay."

"Best friends?"

"I don't know."

"Yet?"

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't she's 10."

"I know, but I just…"

"Just what? Look, I like you and I like it when you two are happy together, but her parents are very strict on the dating area."

"Good to know."

In Bethlehem, Joseph and Mary are in front and PS2 is right behind them. H.J. is leading the way.

'What are we going to do?' Pammy asked the two of them in thought speak.

'What do you mean?' H.J. asked.

'We're just walking! We need to get back to the rest of us, somehow'

'What if we just wait for them to return?' Patty insisted.

'Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen anytime soon!' he older sister said back.

In the past of the present, a.k.a. time before now, Lord Zafar brought everyone to the time he was vanquished.

Eventually, time caught up with itself.

Phoenix went flame on and Robin hosed her down. This caused Lord Zafar to be unvanquished and Phoenix killed. The horrifying details of Phoenix's death, being murdered by her own father is too graphic to describe. Wyatt ran up to the burning remains of his lover.

"To late, Wyatt."

"What's wrong with you?"

"What? I did whatever possible for the Halliwell line to be distracted before my plan gets set in motion."

"Oh yea?"

"Yes!"

Then he recited the Time and Place movement spell.

"_A time for everything and to everything its place, return what has been moved through time and space." _

Time went forth to the part Lord Zafar captured them. Phoenix and Hawk were in the air. Now, before time caught up with itself, Chris froze Lord Zafar, both of them.

"Thank God!"

Then their old selves went back to the present.

"Wyatt, we have to take Aunt Prue and U- I – I mean Mary and Joseph to Bethlehem." Chris added.

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do about him?" he said pointing to both the figures.

"I don't know, Wyatt, but we need to get rid of ….it before his 'plan gets in motion'" Chris said making quotation fingers.

"Why don't we look in the Book?" Mel suggested. Then Hawk put his hand over her. She nudged it off.

She walked away.

"Dude, when a girl gets pissed don't even try." Henry said.

"Let's not get out of hand." Phoenix said.

Then Wyatt remembered her death scene. He hugged her.

"Baby, do you know you were dead?"

"No."

"I'll explain to you later."

"What's Uncle H. doing here?"

"I'll explain later."

"I have it!" Mel said. "The book has a potion for bringing an evil being down, and stripping its powers then placing it into perpetual vanquish in an astral plane. It's called the Perpetual Vanquish."

"Great! What does it need?" Wyatt asked.

"Gold, myrrh, and frankincense. Mixed in a pot over a fire." She started. "It should be easy now that we're here during the First Noel."

"But the Three Kings don't come until January." Cole said.

"We know." Chris, Hawk, and H. said.

"May you lead us to where Bethlehem is?" Mary asked.

"Yes." Raven and Porter said. "Patience, Paulina, Pamela, Patricia, Raven and I will accompany you while the older people talk." They began walking on all sides of the donkey.

"Look how are we going to vanquish him until he unfreezes, by that spell I wrote we barely have enough power and magic."

Now, Lord Zafar unfroze. Time caught up.But Melinda refroze him.

"Why can't you just blow him up?" Hawk asked Melinda.

"Don't talk to me!"

"Melinda we have to at least talk!"

"We'll give you privacy." Chris said.

"I'll take the book." H. said grabbing it.

"Mel we seriously need to talk about how you're being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable?"

"YES!"

"Unreasonable?"

"Uh-hu."

"It's clearly and completely obvious that you don't really love me."

"What?"

"You haven't said anything?"

"Did you think we have time?"

"Yes."

"What? We have demons to kill, time to reset, the world to save, homework, school, family and still.. we need to keep this relationship up."

Melinda looked down and crossed her arms.

"Look, I'm cold, I'm hungry, and I need to get this over with."

"What?"

"We're through."

"Excuse me?"

"I need space!" she yelled at him.

There was nothing to do but stare at each other.

In the present, Billie is on her computer.

She's looking up Cupids and their rivals. Nothing but Cupids and Demons and she already knew about both subjects. Carsh teleported in the room.

"Carsh? What are you doing? What's up?"

"The Elders umm.. sent me to tell you something."

"What?"

In Bethlehem, they've cornered the town. They said their goodbyes to Mary and Joseph to witness the birth of baby Jesus.

"Wow. I'm glad I know that, _that_, isn't Auntie Prue." Chris said.

"Shut up!" PS2 said.

Cole was on the floor. Lord Zafar was forgotten. People fled into their houses and Chris froze people to keep the harmonizing story of The First Noel true. A force field was set upon the manger and the people. It was there that both Cole and Lord Zafar were frozen.

"H.J.!" Wyatt called. "COME WITH ME! CHRIS GET EVERYONE TO SAFETY."

They ran inside the force field. Wyatt saw that the family was asleep.

Wyatt told H.j., "Make Joseph have a dream to move to Nazareth."

And so they did.

When coming out Wyatt spread memory dust toward the people, unfroze them, and put them to sleep.

Lord Zafar went through another portal and everyone went after him.

They went wishy washy on each other and bumped into everything. Now, was the split between them. Two black holes were on each side of pitched white tunnel. Without realizing there were two black holes, Wyatt screamed, "Jump in the black whole!"

There, Wyatt, Melinda, Hawk, H.j., Canary, Raven, and Robin jumped in the right hole, and in the other, Phoenix pulled with Canary, and soon followed with P3, and then PS2, and telekinetically pulled Chris along with them.

Cole and Lord Zafar were stuck at the end of the tunnel.

Wyatt's group fell from the edge of a cliff. Screams were pulled.

"WYATT THROW A FIREBALL!" Melinda said.

"WHAT?"

"JUST DO WHAT SHE GOD-DAMN SAYS!" Robin yelled.

"I CAN'T LEVITATE!" then H. looked at Canary. He grabbed her. "CANARY'S ON CONSCIENCE!"

"WHAT?"

Melinda forced herself to sprout out ice. She turned as she tried.

Hawk looked at the trees and made the roots come out to stop their fall.

"Where do you think we are?" Robin asked.

As Wyatt got up he saw a great castle not far from where they were.

"I think I do."

Chapter 14: Unknown

As Wyatt got up, he saw the Castle of Camelot.

"Guys we are so not in Bethlehem anymore and positively not in San Francisco."

"Really?" H. said.

"Shut up!"

"Hey!" Hawk said breaking the uprising of a fight.

Canary wakes up in Robin's arms.

"What the hell?"

H. turns and heads down to get his girlfriend. They both stand. Melinda is still asleep. Robin creeps to see if she's still breathing.

"Oh my god!"

"What?" Hawk asked.

"Wyatt, she's not breathing!"

"Move!" he bent down and felt her heart beat.

"Heal her!" Hawk said.

Wyatt tried and said, "I'M TRYING!"

"Is it working?" H. asked.

"No!"

"Keep your hand near her heart, I'll give her oxygen." Canary said.

"What?"

"Just do it!" she saw Wyatt stare in disbelief. "Robin, keep feeding her water."

In moments, Hawk could see her breathing. Wyatt saw it too, and tilted her head up so she could get a better flow of the water and oxygen. She arose completely coughing up the water. She hugged her brother and later her friends, even Hawk.

"Oh my god, I swear I saw the light." Mel said.

"Shut up!" Wyatt said back.

"Where are we?"

"I think we're in Camelot."

Chris' group landed in a similar area, but Phoenix went flame on and the twins pulled themselves up telekinetically. Chris and P3 teleported along with Raven.

Once they were on the ground Chris looked around. Then down.

"What a fall we could've had."

"Tell me about it!" Phoenix said, "We split up."

"I know."

"What are going to do?" Patience asked.

Porter was turned staring.

"Porter?" Paulina asked pushing the bushes away from her. There she saw a large Castle.

"OH MY GOSH!"

"What?" PS2 asked.

"That Castle is huge!" Patience said peeking behind Paulina and Porter. "Let's take a closer look."

As Patience got closer her eyes started burning. Then she got a premonition.

"Owe! My eyes burn!"

She was seeing something strange. It appeared to be a shape in the woods going towards Camelot, she thought. When she came back the burning stopped.

"Oh my god! I felt pain and suffering. But it was from my premonition."

"What?" Paulina asked coming towards her. But she too, had a premonition. A man was being beheaded.

"Oh my? There were guts everywhere."

"Excuse me?" Chris asked.

"I think I saw Wyatt's head."

In Wyatt's dimension they start orbing all over until their magic is stopped in front of the woods. Now they must walk or run. Soon enough they had to rest.

"This is useless!" Robin yelled.

"Does anyone have a better idea?" Canary asked.

"I think I here water." Wyatt said.

"What?" Mel asked.

"He thinks he hears water." Hawk persisted.

"Shut up!"

Wyatt started to run, like he was drawn to the water.

"Wyatt?" H.j. asked. But when they bumped together, a premonition came across H.

"Oh my god."

"What?" Canary asked.

"I just had premonition."

"What?"

"A premonition!"

"How?"

"I don't know. I inherit things from my ancestors."

"Well, what did you see?"

"Wyatt. And a sword. And another Wyatt!"

"Hey! Keep up!" Robin said starting to run.

"If I had a premonition then I can use my powers."

"But it was just a minor power, H, I mean visions are great, but it's not gonna strike off a demon."

"I have to try."

They orbed out and suddenly they were in the castle. In front of two figures. King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. Except Robin and Wyatt were the king and queen.

"Who are you? What kind of magic do you possess to just appear in our midst?"

Chapter 15: Half Immortal Part 1

"Ummm, we come in peace?" H. said holding up the peace sign.

"What?"

"Got any better ideas?"

"Well…"

"What?"

"I could make a gust of wind appear, and we would be able to escape."

"SILENCE!" King Arthur yelled.

"Sorry." Canary apologized.

H. kept staring at him. Just trying to get a way to push him forward telekinetically. He could no longer use his eyes, now that he'd had a premonition it weakened him. He could only orb things, but that would be too obvious it's them.

"MOTHER!!!" King Arthur wailed.

Piper came out.

"Yes."

"Fetch me Merlin."

"Very well, my son."

Henry whispered to Canary, "This is really freaky. How many past lives can you get?"

"SILENCE!" King Arthur said, once again.

"Sorry." Canary said.

"This is useless!" H. said.

"You think? Why can't you just let me use my powers?" Canary asked.

"I want to see Merlin."

"DAMN! I NEED MY TUTOR OF MAGIC!" King Arthur said, and with a flicker of his hand, holding his sword, Merlin orbed in.

"Arthur, my Lord I'm truly sorry for what I have made you do."

"It's just like the pictures I've seen." H. said to Canary.

"I understand that some strange magic is of hand?" Merlin continued.

King Arthur pointed at them.

In Wyatt's world, he stopped to splatter his face with water.

"WYATT! WHAT THE HELL?" Robin screamed.

"Go away!" then he pushed her back.

"Wyatt?" Melinda asked.

Hawk started to run after him. It wasn't very long until they reached a sword in a stone. Wyatt ran past it.

"Wow! We're actually in the Sword of the Stone era." Hawk exclaimed.

Wyatt ran back. He had blue orbs in his eyes and pushed Hawk down.

"HAWK!" Robin said.

"Is he under some kind of spell?"

Mel ran past her ex-boyfriend. She looked at him. Directly into his eyes, she could make out something. She imagined him. Looking for her. They were in the Manor.

"Melinda?"

But she came back. She suddenly started to run and looked at her brother.

"Wyatt? What are you doing?"

He was arching over the sword and gripped its handle.

"Wyatt? I don't think you should.."

Once Wyatt pulled, the sword surrounded them in blue lights. He rose it above his head. They were in the castle, near H. and Canary.

"Touch that!" Mel finished.

Chris' world was just as complicated. They orbed around, cautious of the consequences that might occur.

"Where are we?" Paulina asked.

Chris had orbed them, for the fact he was the strongest, and the others in that world were exhausted.

"I felt a great power here. I sensed and orb trail in these woods."

Patience looked around, she thought in her head:

'Maybe I have H.j.'s powers. I mean it won't be the first time we switched powers by evil.'

At that moment she saw the stone, with the sword out. Her eyes gleamed and she animated what had happened in the present scene. Everyone saw it. Porter walked through, but she couldn't get a premonition. Frustrated by that fact she tried to fire electricity on a tree, but nothing came out.

"My powers."

Paulina walked toward the stone to see that this was real, but it wasn't. When she touched the opening crack of where the stone was, a premonition came in tact. She was fighting a knight. And her premonition was in color, which to her, meant that this would happen very soon. As she came back Porter and Patience were in their same places.

"CHRIS!" she called, seeing that the scene had changed. Chris orbed everyone to the castle where H., Canary, Wyatt and his group were.

Wyatt's sword and King Arthur's sword were the same.

"WHO ARE YOU TO HAVE THE SAME SWORD AS ME? THE EXCALIBUR!"

Wyatt's sword disappeared, but the sword Arthur had in his hands flew over to Wyatt.

"Wyatt?" Phoenix asked, but she looked at King Arthur. "What?"

Robin moved closer to Guinevere.

"Hello?"

"Yes?" Guinevere asked.

"Do you see the likenesses between us?"

"Not necessarily. I have darker inner cores around the spots of my hair."

"Great. Thanks for noticing. Now I know I'm not dreaming."

"GAURDS! CEASE THEM." Arthur called.

The Guards blocked Guinevere and grabbed Chris.

Robin yelled, "CHRIS!"

Paulina levitated and started using her powers in the manner she had foreseen in her previous vision.

Patience's powers went wack. Her empathic powers grew to more intact of everyone's emotions.

Porter was dodging all kinds of swings from the knights. She started running towards the outside door. Failed, she bumped into the wall and went straight down. At that same moment, Patience went down to take a breath. She looked around hearing things she doesn't want to hear. Her eyes went pitch white, and she animated things she never ever wanted to see, but suddenly shape appeared. Phoebe.

"Mom? Is this real?"

"Patience, get up! You can't possibly be this weak with your powers not now?"

"Have you ever had empathy before mom? I don't think you know what it feels like!"

"Who do you think you got it from? Your father gave you teleportation and time travel, but I passed down my ultra powerful empathy powers."

"But how about Paulina? And Porter? And-"

"Your father. It's very minor. I passed premonition to all of you, but my empathy powers were passed to you, as were my levitation and electric powers to Paulina and Porter."

"Where are you right now?"

"I can't tell you. I'll be returned. Just follow your quest and return home before Christmas. If anything more it'll take until next year for me, Aunt Prue, Piper and Paige to get back."

She began to fade. A knight picked her up and she watched as her sisters, cousins, and friends get tied. Her mom's voice rang in her ears.

"_Channel your powers and dominate." _

She got angry. She jumped and suddenly went in battle mode. Everyone helped. Soon, they stopped. All the knights were down.

"Now it's our turn to talk, your majesty." Patience said sarcastically.

In the present time, Leo is listening to Carsh and Billie's conversation.

"CHRISTY'S HERE TO STAY?"

"Billie, please calm down."

"WHAT? WHAT ABOUT THE TRIAD!?"

"I don't know."

"I MEAN! I KNEW THEY MIGHT HAVE COME BACK SOONER OR LATER, BUT CHRISTY?"

"I know."

"AND WHY WOULD THEY SEND YOU TO TELL ME? I MEAN HOW ABOUT JUST CALLING ME UP THERE?"

"BECAUSE THEY KNOW ABOUT US! AND ABOUT WHAT WE'RE DOING."

Leo went invisible so he can hide better.

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing."

"After Leo and Piper, and Phoebe and Coop, they won't let evil beings like me have relations with good beings."

"What?"

"Cupids, okay because they let it slide with Leo and Piper, and they're all equally good beings, but with me it's like letting Darklighters run wild and impregnate evil in good souls, free, I might add."

"Can't they make an exception? I mean we love each other."

"Devlins are only allowed to marry devlins."

"This is bullshit."

"And there's something else."

"What?"

"I just came out of a bad relationship, and I'm-"

"No. No, you can't be.."

"I'm married."

Leo ran downstairs and phased through a wall to the other hall way. Three girls were sneaking out.

"MELODY! SYMPHONY! HARMONY!"

"Damn." Melody said.

"Headmaster Leo?" Symphony asked. "We were just."

"Going out."  
"Going to the movies." Harmony blurted out.

"HARMONY?" Melody screamed.

"HEY SHUT UP!" Ryan Milkavitch yelled. He opened the door and he was wearing a tank top and boxers. "Headmaster!"

"Mr. Milkavitch. How's your brother Daniel?"

"Good. I'm sorry. I'll get back to bed." Then he shut the door really quietly.

"One down three thousand times ten to go. Now, for you three, I'll see you in my office tomorrow morning."

Billie came out.

"Sorry, Leo. I wasn't doing my job, I had something that came up."

"Yeah, I know."

"You do? I- I mean umm what?"

"I heard."

"About what?"

"Christy."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Keep your eye on Mr. Milkavitch here, and the Chorus sisters."

"Leo?"

"Yeah."

"Did you here anything else? Like, other things? Were you listening?"

"No, the Elders just told me." He lied.

In the castle Patience was panting.

"NOW THE RULES HAVE CHANGED!"

Melinda froze the room; apparently, Arthur, Merlin, and Guinevere are good witches.

Patience looked back. She had an idea. Maybe just maybe she's getting one of H.J.'s powers, and he has a few of Porter's. First, they had to figure out why Arthur and Guinevere have likenesses to Wyatt and Robin.

"Are you good witches?" Mel asked.

"I, Merlin, am a neutral being of witchcraft. I clean up after messes and tutor higher arches of magic."

"So you're a cleaner?" PS2 asked.

"A what?"

"Never mind." H. said.

"Look we're from the future. We need help. Can you bend time to help us get somewhere?" Wyatt asked.

"He can't!" Patience yelled.

"Excuse me?" Merlin jerked.

"Can we go someplace private?"

"We'll leave." Robin said.

"Look while you guys were fighting, I sort of animated a vision in my mind, deep from my subconscious."

"What? Pate you're not making any sense, at all!" Chris added.

"My mom told me that if we don't find the meaning of why we're here and follow the quest before Christmas, if anything more, it'll take until next year."

"But how do we know it's even real?" Phoenix asked.

"I just know it is."

In the time tunnel Lord Zafar and Cole are watching all the time being taken in at once. Cole has the Book of Shadows. Apparently, it trusts only him at the moment.

"You can't seduce me."

"You can't keep the book away from me all the time."

"How about we call it truce. You stay there, and I'll stay here."

"Truce."

Cole opened the book. It knew exactly which spell he can perform.

"You want me to read a story?"

"Do I have god damn choice?"

"There were four witches, who have said this spell more than once,

_This Demon's power can not fight, the lure of evil's magic might. Before misuse lands in hell, remove the powers of Lord Zafar to empell._"

There was nothing.

"Melinda, how can you not find the Book of Shadows anywhere?" Paulina asked.

"I gave it to Cole. He must've had it by now."

Back in the time tunnel.

"You can't use that version of the Book's power. Prue is back now. It's the power of four. You'll need their kids."

Then Cole looked up seeing the castle and Melinda. He jumped up. Lord Zafar followed.

"SOMEONE FREEZE THE PORTAL!"

Melinda got scared and used the hand gesture. Both Cole and Lord Zafar froze.

"THE BOOK!"

Melinda, Pate, Paulina, and Porter touched it and soon the book's triquerta changed.

"Unfreeze him, he may have someyhing." Porter said.

"SAY THE WITCH'S POWER SPELL!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" Paulina yelled.

"_This Demon's power can not fight, the lure of evil's magic might. Before misuse lands in hell, remove the powers of Lord Zafar to empell._" They repeated.

"Okay his powers are binded." Porter said.

"Freeze him, like actually freeze him." He told Mel.

She did.

"How did you know I can do that?"

"It's in the Book. Did you know I'm in there. Your whole family history."

"It writes itself? About our family?" Pate asked.

The B.G.'s, Wyatt, Chris, and H. ran over.

"COLE!" Chris exclaimed.

"There's an entry in the book on how to defeat unvawwuishable demons. It's how the sisters tried to vanquish me." One beat. "Don't ask how they did, though it's in the book."

Wyatt read the caption.

"It's just the ancesor spell."

"But we need a potion for that." H. said.

The B.G.'s looked at eachother, mysteriously.

"What?" Mel asked.

"We need to tell you something."

Chapter 16: Half Immortal Part 2

"You're what?" Mel asked. Particularly she was staring at Hawk, because of the fact that this isn't the first time he lied to her.

"We're half immortal." Raven said.

"When our parents, you know, they were both immortal." Hawk said.

"When only one of them is alive we're only half immortal." Phoenix said.

Chris realized something.

"Then that means-"

"THAT means we were alive because we knew our dad was still alive. If you kill him, you kill us, and we're banished."

"Banished?" Wyatt asked.

"Our mom was immortal because she joined our father's covet, which made us immortal when we became evil, but that's changed." Canary said.

"Yeah, to hell, it has." H.J. said.

He started towards the book.

"What are you doing?" Canary asked.

"Looking something up."

"Please tell me you forgive me?"

"YOU WAIT UNTIL NOW TO TELL ME THIS! TELL US THIS! WE COULD'VE USED A PROTECTION SPELL OR SOMETHING!"

"I'M SORRY. I'm sorry." Then she looked down. Robin came over and put her hands over her sister's shoulders.

"We all are."

In the present, Billie is watching the jail.

"_Triad three, returned to me, what was done, is now undone, Triad three, now erase."_ She kept chanting that incantation. She burnt the paper and put in the boiling hot powder of mandrake root.

"BILLIE?" Christy said. "WE CAN DEFEAT THE CHARMED ONES NOW! THE 'ULTIMATE POWER' IS REBORN." She looked at the Triad disappearing.

She ignored her sister.

"BITCH!" she said looking at nothing in the seats across from her.

"Christy, who was sitting there?"

"Umm, I don't know? Get me out of here?"

"What do you last remember?"

"Me facing you and the Charmed Ones. For no reason."

"BILLIE!" Leo said screaming. "UNDO THAT SPELL, NOW!"

"NO, LEO. USING THAT SPELL WORKED! I CAN'T MANIPULATE HER, TO THE GOOD SIDE. HER MIND CAN'T BE MESSED WITH ANYMORE!"

"DO IT, OR I'LL HAVE SOMEONE DO IT FOR YOU!"

"LEO, I CAN'T LET YOU DO THIS."

"YOU HAVE TO! SHE'S STILL YOUNG!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHE NEEDS TO BE BRAINWASHED AGAIN!"

"YOU HAVE TO. Kind words from a loved one can help her. Plus I have a technique that can help both you and her." He said lowering down.

She turned around.

"_Triad three, returned to me, what was done, is now undone, Triad three, now reface."_

She repeated the steps.

Leo called for the door of time. Then he teleported Christy out of the jail.

"Christy, we're going on an adventure."

"To where? I don't want to go anywhere."

"Too bad."

Then Leo grabbed her hand, giving her a piece of paper, he said, "Good Luck."

She turned and she jumped, pulling her sister behind her.

In the castle, it's quiet. Suddenly, a loud burst comes. Lord Zafar is awakened. An upper level energy ball is thrown at Hawk, but he apparently dodges the ball.

"Wyatt say the spell already." Henry whispered.

"I can't. I won't"

Everyone was ready to fight. With a flicker a finger the Bee Gee's were thrown against the wall, by their father.

Wyatt fought back with a fireball.

"How does he have his powers back?"

Suddenly, everyone but Wyatt was put back. Melinda had the Book of Shadows in her hand, hiding behind, a wall. She crawled near Hawk. He was a sleep. She kissed him on his forehead.

She was paging through the book.

"What the hell am I looking up."

The book paged to Wyatt. Reading his caption, she saw. THE NOBLE HEIR TO EXCALIBUR.

Going out of hiding, she said, "WYATT! YOU'RE THE HEIR TO EXCALIBUR! THIS IS WHAT WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!"

"What?"

Lord Zafar, looking like Henry, had a sword and started at Canary. He stabbed her.

H. just watched. Chris dodged into H. to protect him. PS2 and P3 got out of his way to get Raven. H. went over to Canary trying to heal her. Raven fell as she was stabbed. Robin was running for her life. Lord Zafar went towards her faster and faster. She screamed. Phoenix was next. Wyatt took charge with Excalibur in his hands. Not knowing what to do he slammed the blade into his face, only hitting him. Wyatt turned.

"Do it."

"Phoenix? What are you saying?"

"Just stab me right now."

"Excuse me?"

"Me, my sisters, and my brothers were born to die. It was bound to happen."

"I'm not killing you. I love you."

She kissed him. He dropped Excalibur. Taking a step back, the sword went right through her.

"What? What? Why? Why would you kill yourself?"

She reached for him and kissed him, again.

"I love you forever."

When she dropped, the sword went through her chest, deeper. Telekinetically killing herself made her soul go to heaven, as did it make her sisters' souls.

Hawk got up to the war zone.

"Hawk, please. Let's run."

Lord Zafar watched them. He started to watch.

Wyatt knew that she wasn't dead yet, but H. couldn't heal either of them. Hawk slipped on the floor.

"HAWK! GET UP! GET UP! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!"

"I'M SORRY, I'M REALLY SORRY."

"SHUT UP! JUST RUN!"

It was too late, the sword went right threw him.

"HAWK! HAWK!?"

"Melinda you have been the best thing that's ever happened to me.. I love you…"

"I love you, too. I love you, so much."

With Lord Zafar right in front of her, she looked up.  
"HOW COULD YOU?"

"What?"

"YOUR OWN SON AND DAUGHTERS!"

"I have my reasons."

"YOU WON'T HAVE ANY REASONS ANYMORE."

She froze him, picked up the sword. She was ready. But she looked down, as her half decayed boyfriend was in her way.

She thought:

'What about Hawk. I told him I hated him, then when he dies I love him?'

"It's okay. We'll all understand." Chris said. He knew because of his telepathic power.

Wyatt and Henry walked in seeing her with the sword. She stared at the blood dripping from Henry's hands. She looked at Excalibur. The three of them nodded. She looked down once more. She charged and Lord Zafar cupped his hands around the sword. He tried to pull it out. He did. She gestured her hands and blew him up. She saw the remains of both her lover and Lord Zafar.

"_Prudence, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, _

_Melinda, Penelope, Patricia, and Grace. _

_Halliwell witches stand strong beside me, _

_Vanquish this evil through time and space." _She said hesitantly.

Safely, they drifted back. Cole started running as time went back.

"TIME'S REWINDING!" PS2 screamed.

Henry could see the blood on his hands disappearing. They stopped right in front of the looking glass.

"LEO! THEY'RE HERE!" Coop said. Henry Senior got up and hugged his son, and then held on to his daughters.

Coop hugged his daughters. In moments, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were returned.

"I knew you could do it Pate." Phoebe said.

"Where are the B.G.'s?" Paige asked.

"Non-existent." Melinda said out loud.

Billie and Christy wound up 25 years behind.

"Christy, this is the night you were abducted."

"I can tell."

"You see at exactly five minutes you will be.."

"Brave."

"What?"

"You'll see. Billie." One beat. "In time."

Five minutes later, the demon walks in.

"Billie Jenkins." He turned. "There she is."

"Who are you?" Little Christy asked.

"I'm your friend, Dogan."

"You mean Dogan the meany."

"No, when I called to you I was angry."

She stared at him. She was reading his mind.

"You're here to get Billie. Aren't you?"

"No, I'm here to take you."

"No you're not."

Then they both heard the Triad in their heads, so did older Christy.

"Just take the seven year old nuisance, she will do perfectly."

"Leave me alone, get out." Young Christy said.

Then she was kidnapped.

"Is that really what happened?" Billie asked.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was too busy trying to get my family back in line."

The scene switched to the time Billie found Christy.

"This is a load of bull."

"What? I found you." Billie responded.

"They told me to act out my part in the bargain."

"I can't believe you did that. I mean didn't the demons at least tell you that the Charmed Ones are unstoppable?"

"I guess that proved their point."

Then it switched to Christy's vanquish.

"YOU!" then she made fire.

Billie fought it back and heard screaming. She's dead.

"I can't believe my vanquish was that harsh."

"Try being the one vanquishing."

"Sorry."

"Do you know why good is the better side of us?"

"What's the big deal? I know that good is always the greater one, but why stick with the Charmed Ones? Staying with them is like suicide."

"It's only suicidal to demons. With them we're protected." One beat. "And like I said fifteen years ago, we have the Book of Shadows."

"Alright!"

"So do you understand?"

"Sort of. I'm okay being a witch on the good side. But still the Charmed Ones?"

"What do you have against them?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I WAS TAUGHT TO USE MY POWERS TO PROTECT MYSELF, ONLY FIGURING OUT THAT I WAS BORN TO BE GOOD, BUT PURSUADED TO EVIL!"

Billie stared at her sister.

"And?"

"I CALLED FOR THE CHARMED ONES THE FIRST MOMENT I WAS TAUGHT ABOUT THEM!"

"Taught?"

"YES, BILLIE! TUAGHT! I WAS TAUGHT TO KILL!"

"EVERY WITCH IS, CHRISTY, IT'S OKAY."

They both started to cry and soon gave each other hugs.

"And I called for you and mom and dad, but I guess the Triad blocked all contact."

"Or because you were in the Underworld and Whitelighters can't hear us."

They watched after the 18 year old Billie cried. She went towards the ashes and the debris.

'I don't know why you did this, Christy. I hate you for doing this to me, but yet I still love you. Always.' 18 year old Billie thought.

Christy had read her mind and then looked at 33 year old Billie. Billie had already known what Christy had heard.

"I felt your spirit when I thought that. Now I know that you were really there."

They stared at 18 year old Billie. She took out a piece of paper, the sign from her diary.

"I wished I could've asked you what that meant."

"Really? You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"We drew that together, claimed it our own and I guess the demons who took me claimed as their sign."

They returned to the door.

"Do you still have a grudge against the Halliwells?"

"No."

Then they opened the door.

"Hey you guys are back." Leo said.

"Hi Leo." Christy said, "I'm sorry."

Leo nodded his head.

Going to the center of Magic School everyone was shocked to see Christy.

She went to the Charmed Four.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige. I'm really sorry for trying to kill you, and I'd like to have a second chance. Please?"

"We forgive you." Paige said. And they hugged.

"Christy this is Prue. Prue this is Christy." Piper introduced them to each other.

"Hi."

"Hi." Prue responded.

"I guess Lord Zafar's plan is out of motion." Wyatt said.

"Yup."

Sam orbed in.

"GUYS YOU DID IT!"

"What?" Paige asked.

"YOU SAVED CHRISTMAS AND SANTA CLAUSE! HE GIVES YOU A HAPPY CONGRADUALTIONS AND YOU ALL WILL BE GETTING PRESENTS THIS YEAR."

"NO FAIR! I'VE BEEN GOOD ALL YEAR!" Phoebe yelled.

Everyone laughed.

"ONLY SEVEN MORE DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS EVE!" Chris yelled.

Melinda was happy, although it took very little time for her brothers and cousins to get over the deaths of the B.G.'s, she needs more.


End file.
